When the True Feelings Start To Come Out
by CSIdestiny
Summary: This story has been PLAGIARIZED!. So if you see that story, remember this one is the ORIGINAL STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: Current season 7

Summary: Eric has something to say to Calleigh. They've been best friends forever but now he wants more than that. This could be a little spoiler for episode 7x12 "Head Case" My first story that doesn't have violence. Also, this will be a multi-chapter story, also my first. :)

He would say that he loved her. How exactly would she take it?

"See there's this place in me, where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."

Tears in my eyes, you on my mind, love in my heart, I love you."

* * *

/EC/

Another night he awaken, gripping the sheets with one hand, holding his pillow snugly with the other, wishing that only one person suddenly took the place of his pillow: Calleigh. Eric wanted Calleigh so bad it hurt. His heart ached and even though he was a man, many nights he just felt like crying.

Day in, day out, they worked together. He knew Calleigh was aware that he liked her; she'd read about it in the files recovered from Dr. Marsh; but why would she want him? After all, he was used goods.

Eric glanced briefly at his clock and it read 2:25am. He'd suffered many restless nights thinking about Calleigh. Right now, it was to the point of desperation. He longed to run his hands through her shiny, blonde hair; once he hugged her and smelled the vanilla and lavender that evaded his nose and penetrated his mind for months. Eric literally had an obsession for the scent and always made it his personal duty to deliver bullets, ballistics evidence to her lab; even though the bullets always discharged a smoky, musty kind of smell, Calleigh's lavender scent always seemed to over power the bullet smell.

Eric knew Calleigh had been hurt. They were best friends, best friends for ten years to be exact. He told her everything; she had not been so open with her secrets, although everything that happened in those ten years, he knew about. The years before them, forget about it. "Calleigh, tell me when did you get your tattoo?" It was a simple enough question to ask but Calleigh responded with, "should it matter?"

It was a joke and he'd actually never seen the tattoo; he wanted to know what or where on her body it was, but typical Calleigh says, "For me to know, you to find out." God blessed this woman. She had a hold on him like no one would ever believe. Calleigh captivated his heart. No other woman has been able to do so. Calleigh was a special kind of person. Eric smiled at his thought and adjusted his position in his bed. 2:40am. He would doze off into a sleep, hopefully a wonderful dream about the day he and Calleigh would get married, until it was time to wake up at 6:00am to start the work day.

/EC/

Calleigh straddled the bench inside the locker room, filling her bag with items from her locker. It was such a man's position but she wanted to reclaim some of her dignity. Well not actually dignity but Calleigh didn't actually know how to classify what happened earlier. A suspect, getting way out of line, shoved her hard into the wall in interrogation. She was not expected it and her back still ached a little because of it. What was happening lately? These criminals, witnesses, victim's families, were getting way out of line with her. For years, Calleigh worked hard to prove that she could handle any job like a man; but in the end, some of these so-called people, put her in her place.

"Calleigh how are you doing?" Eric said, creeping inside the locker room. He had been angry earlier and was so tempted to just sink his fist into the man's jaw.

"Great," Calleigh said, smiling.

Eric got the overwhelming feeling in his body to tell Calleigh how he was feeling and he felt compelled to do so. If he hadn't, he might have dropped dead where he stood. "Calleigh, you know, you really mean a lot to me."

Calleigh blushed slightly; a smile tugging at the corner's of her mouth. "I do," she said.

"Beyond friends," Eric said, looking Calleigh in her green curious eyes. Her eyes warmed his soul and he gave a hearty smile. "You just wouldn't believe how much I care about you. Calleigh, I-"

The locker room door opened and a lab tech walked in breaking the mood of the room. "Delko, Duquesne, how are you both?"

"Fair," Eric said, agitated.

Calleigh caught hint of it and continued talking for him. "We're doing great," she said.

The naïve lab tech seemed unaware of what he was interrupting so continued talking. Of course he was new and didn't know the underlying tension that had been building up over the past ten years between Eric and Calleigh. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Calleigh said sweetly. She glanced at Eric, her eyes lighten to a light emerald color; just pure innocence. She pulled her other leg from the other side of the bench, retreating her straddle position, waiting for the locker room to become silent again.

When it did, Eric spoke up. "Calleigh, can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

A broad smiled formed on Calleigh's lips. "Eric, that...that would be nice."

/EC/

A/N: Hey, reviews are greatly appeciated on this story and they would mean a lot to me. Also, I'm trying to keep things happy and simple with the story as well as trying to keep the characters, in character as they are on the show.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever."

And that's exactly how Eric felt. He'd fallen in love with Calleigh and there was no coming back. She had to know how he felt; what he felt was deeper than what was on paper.

---

They'd finished eating dinner and now Eric was taking Calleigh home. Since she'd left her car at CSI, he would also make the trip to her house tomorrow morning to pick her up. He didn't need an alarm to wake him. With knowledge he now held, Calleigh was all the alarm he needed.

"You wanna come inside for a while?" Calleigh invited. Her southern accent came out harder now. It was a little after 8:00pm.

"Of course," Eric said. He'd wished she would invite him in. There were still so much that he had to talk about. Dinner's conversation consisted of work, people at work and other nothings. Now, Eric wanted to _really_ talk.

Calleigh's neighborhood was quiet at the time of hour. Funny, because it was only 8:15pm. The sky had turned a dark orange, the sun dimming away but reflecting off the waters romantically. An idea popped in Eric's head. He wanted to take Calleigh out on the beach and enjoy that last moments of the daylight with her.

"Do you want to go out on the beach?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Calleigh smiled. She lead Eric the way to the beach. Her heart fluttered a little. Her feelings were just as intense as Eric's and she cared deeply for him. When she first joined the Miami team, besides Horatio, he was the first person she'd met. "You want to go out for a drink after work?" Eric asked on her first night. She responded with "No. But we can have dinner." She was young and a hard core flirter, if there is such a word. Now, in her thirty-four year old wiser years, she wasn't nearly as flirtatious as she used to be but that little hint that she liked him, still lingered.

The winds were a little stronger near the waters than they were by Calleigh's condo front and curtains of her hair danced in the air. And of course, with Calleigh in heels, Eric in his tennis shoes, it wasn't nearly as romantic as the bare feet on the sand but they made the most of it.

Eric started off the conversation first. "I bet you love living here, you know, right next to the beach."

Calleigh smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, but its nice coming to the beach with somebody." There were more she wanted to say but how could she say it? She knew Eric would never hurt her, he was her best friend; but her heart, it was too much of a prize to her to simply give it away; Not saying that she wasn't willing to right now. Eric fought and fought hard for it and she was willing now.

"Cal," Eric said, touching Calleigh's arm. "Earlier, when we were talking, I told you that I care about you but there's more." He realized that he had her full attention and her green eyes stared into his brown ones deeply. Before Eric was aware of what he was doing, he tucked Calleigh's blonde hair behind her ears, never taking his eyes off of hers. "I love you Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled and looked away for a second. She didn't want to but Eric seemed so sure...

Eric grabbed her hands, "I will never hurt you Calleigh."

That smile crept on Calleigh's face again. "I know you wouldn't," she said softly. "Eric...I love you too."

Eric's head bent down and Calleigh's face met his; together, they joined in for a kiss; the perfect moment. The waves crashed against the shore, the orange sky made the perfect backdrop; the kiss itself was heated full of passion and love. It was what they both longed for and no matter how much experienced they both had in the past, this kiss was like the first kiss ever. So full of sweetness.

They pulled apart from their kiss, stared into each other eyes and hugged each other. Calleigh wanted desperately to lay her forehead against his but because of her height restrictions, she settled into his chest, watching as the waves of water crashed closer to them.

"Eric," Calleigh said, looking up into Eric's eyes once more. "I'm so glad we came to the beach."

Eric responded with a smile, leaning over and stealing another kiss.

Calleigh couldn't be happier. Her arms went up and around Eric's neck as she began to feel more comfortable with actually kissing him. Eric's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Finally, they broke the kiss, never pulling away from the hug, just simply enjoying each other company.

/EC/

Two hours passed and Calleigh and Eric were still on the beach. This time, they moved to the lawn chairs that sat on the terrace, laying in each other arms in one chair. It was the moment Eric longed for and under the cloudless Miami sky, it couldn't be more perfect.

Calleigh smiled, closing her eyes, accepting the breeze. If only she could freeze the moment, its never been better, she wanted it to last forever. They talked enough, but now they were comfortable with the silence. Her head lay lazily on his arms; soft blonde hair spilling over. The constant rhythm of Eric's heart drove Calleigh insane; the constant rise and fall of his chest, reminded Calleigh that she was with him now.

It didn't hurt that she fell as much in love with his smell as he did with her. Calleigh loved the smell of his aftershave, his cologne. She leaned close into his chest, inhaling a deep whiff of him, shivering a little as Eric wrapped his arm around her body, breathing into her hair. She smiled, Calleigh's heart smiled and that's when she knew true love hit.

Calleigh wanted so much, to look in Eric's face, his eyes, just to remind herself of what she had but suddenly she was like a school girl with a crush; she couldn't stare at Eric in the face. Her body squirmed at little and Eric ran his hand up and down her arm.

---

Eric smiled, watching Calleigh squirm around. It was like their bodies synced. They already knew what each other was thinking about half of the time and he could feel what she was feeling now. To ease her, Eric started talking. "So, are you going to tell me where's that tattoo?"

Calleigh smiled. _"You're going to find out one day, eventually," _is what she wanted to say but instead, Calleigh nodded her head. "You can find out what it is, but its too dark out here for you to see it." With another gentle breeze, Calleigh grabbed Eric's hand. "Lets go inside."

----

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews because I loved them. Again, I'm trying my hard to write multi-chapters, as this is my first attempt at doing so. Calleigh and Eric are so sweet together, I want them together so bad. Last night, Calleigh was telling Eric that she was confused and what did he want and he had to just come out and say it. Basically telling him to stop throwing hints and make a move. That was Eric's chance but he didn't. And how about Earlier when Frank interrupted a great hiphugger moment? Did anyone see Eric's face? Classic. Okay, Enjoy this chapter and please leave your reviews. -Daphne (CSIdestiny)


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the awesome reviews. They're great. I also want to say thanks to everyone that favored the story, story alerted, author alerted and favor authored me. That really means a lot._

* * *

_**-Chapter 3-**_

---

"You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry."

"_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

_It's like I've been awaken, every rule I had to break and...its the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out. _

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see you Halo, you know you're my saving grace."_

----

Inside, Calleigh and Eric sat on the couch watching some reality TV. _Nanny 911 _was exactly the program. Calleigh couldn't help it, she was tough, but she loved reality TV and gossip magazines.

"I couldn't imagine going through discipline problems like that with our kids," Eric said absentmindedly.

"Our kids?" A smile grew across her face. "Of course, we _wouldn't_ have discipline problems with our kids."

"Yeah," Eric said, smiling. "So what about that tattoo?" Eric said.

"You will not let that go will you," Calleigh said, sitting up. She smiled, tracing her fingers alongside her body. She noticed Eric's eyes shift from her own, down her body, and on her fingers, wondering where her hands would eventually lead.

Eric couldn't help it, Calleigh was almost seducing him. She had a flirtatious look on her face and he'd never seen it before. Come to think about it, he'd never seen her bare skin before unless it was her bare arms, and that one time when she wore a skirt to work.

"Its really in a weird spot," Calleigh said. She blushed slightly.

Eric laughed. "Where is it?"

Calleigh smiled embarrassingly. "Its...it's on my thigh. Oh God, I was young, twenty-three I think, when I got it."

Eric laughed again. "Calleigh, you're so red in the face."

Calleigh smiled. She was speechless. "Its not everyday where things like this happen to me."

Eric smiled. "Well I should be glad that everyday you don't fall in love with someone."

Calleigh smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Do you want to see it?" She raised her eyebrow.

Eric smiled. He definitely hadn't seen this side of Calleigh before. She was so serious at work; but she was sweet to him and now she was willing to show him part of her body that had her blushing earlier. "Sure." He really didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to seem too excited nor did he want to appear not interested enough.

Calleigh stood up. Her hands went down to her pants and she unfastened them and slid them down a little, just enough to expose her left thigh.

Eric looked at her eyes and then he looked at her leg. The tattoo itself wasn't actually on her thigh but it was placed where you would call the hip/thigh or whatever. One thing for sure, nobody would ever see it unless it was a guy. "A dove."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "When I left Louisiana, I got it. Doves are supposed to represent peace. I needed peace. Also, I was heading towards a new life, so it became a guardian angel symbol to me. I was nervous going two-hundred miles away from the place I called home all my life, to come here to Miami but I needed a change and I wanted a new life so, this is how this got here." She smiled. "And its in this location because its supposed to be my secret."

Eric smiled. "I think its sweet what you tattoo means for you. Unfortunately, I don't have any real stories since you know them all."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have something." She gasped as Eric slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, protectively.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you made this trip to Miami. I don't know how I would live life without you. You mean so much to me." He pulled her near the couch. "So tell me Calleigh, what makes you laugh and what makes you cry?"

Calleigh grinned. "You're going to have to find out what makes me laugh, but it you make me cry, I'll kill you." She said the last part as a joke but it really had a serious meaning to it. She exposed her heart fully to Eric; no walls, no hold backs, just 100% of her heart. She didn't know what she would do if Eric hurt her. That's kind of the reason why she was so hesitant on dating him in the first place.

Eric laughed. "Okay, I can live with that." Then his face got serious and he ran his hands through her hair. "Calleigh, I would never hurt you."

Calleigh smiled. She lay her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart.

----

Their first night as a couple had went well. Calleigh woke up first, realizing she was still laying in Eric's arms. Eric was stretched out on the sofa and her left arm was wrapped around his upper body, her left leg was wrapped around the bottom half. Eric's arm was also wrapped around her. Calleigh looked at the time and noticed it was 6:40. The sun was just starting to come up.

She looked at Eric's face and realized he was still sleep. They had to get ready for work. She rolled over Eric, standing up and realizing her neck was cramped a little. She looked at Eric as he re-adjusted his position on the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Eric awaken when he heard the shower going. At first glance, he was confused about where he was. The room became familiar to him and..._Calleigh_. He was laying on the couch in her apartment and they were together. It just hit him really and he smiled. Oh boy. If only he was there for the moment when she awaken in his arms. Why did he have to be such a late sleeper?

A few minutes later, Calleigh came from the bathroom wrapped in a robe, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. "Good morning," she said, smiling. "I set towels out in the bathroom for you."

"Good morning Calleigh and thanks." Eric looked down at his wrinkly, slept-in clothes. "Maybe I should've brought a bag."

"Well," Calleigh said. "Remember when you slept here a few months ago? You left a shirt but that's it."

"You kept it," Eric asked, smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't throw your stuff away," Calleigh said. "Okay, I have to go get ready now. Work in an hour, and there's a lot I need to do."

----

It was 7:30 when they left out of the apartment. Eric showered at Calleigh's house, but decided to go back to his apartment to change clothes. They both decided that it would be best. Also, they both decided that for now, nobody at work should find out they were together, not just yet. Damn Stetler and his fraternization rules. Of course, the lab would have their suspicions. As Ryan mentioned, 'its what they do.'

Eric parked the car in front of his apartment. Calleigh got out the car with him. They had about fifteen minutes left before they were due at CSI.

Eric opened his front door and Calleigh sat on his sofa looking around. It was the first time that she'd actually been to his apartment. She twirled a few strands of her hair around her fingers. She didn't have time to actually dry her hair and flat iron it straight so her hair was a little damp and it took on its natural wave. Oh yeah, people would definitely see the change today. They would know something was up.

"You ready?" Eric asked, stepping out the bedroom. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants.

Calleigh smiled. "Yes." She silently laughed to herself. She had decided to wear black but at the last minute, she changed her mind to wear a white v-neck shirt and dark gray pants.

They walked out the door, over to the car and headed to CSI.

/EC/

I think one more chapter and the story might be over. I really don't know what to do anymore. But I'm opened to ideas. If anyone has an idea on what I should do from here, please let me know. Thanks. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews, they were really sweet and I want to say thanks to black-dahlia75 for giving me an great idea on what to do with this story.

"You never know how much you truly love someone, until you come so close to losing them."

* * *

-Chapter 4-

CSI was busy for the time of morning, detectives, officers, receptionists, lab techs and a few others, busing around, trying to start their day. The mornings transitions were the roughest. Sometimes it could be just as rough as if you were driving a car and midway through driving on the road, the person in the passenger seat decided to take over the wheel and you would make that transition over to the passenger side.

"This case is closed," the brunette girl said to Calleigh, handing her the file in her hand. Her lab coat read _S. Jackson. _

"Thanks Sharon," Calleigh said. "Have a good rest."

"Will do," the tired night shift worker said, stifling a yawn. She left out the door but soon Natalia stepped in.

Natalia looked at her colleague; a lot of stuff was different about Calleigh today. Normally, Calleigh didn't smile until she had her coffee, but the smile was on her lips; Calleigh's hair was different, playful and flirty. "Hey, is that file from last night?"

"Well good morning to you too Nat," Calleigh joked. "And yes this is the file from last night. I'm just going to write the report for it and it'll be done."

"Good morning to you Calleigh," Natalia laughed. "I'm sorry. I've just been anxious and rushy this morning. I talked to Horatio and some new information came up with that case in that file. He wants us to go back to the Barnes house with new eyes. He's sending Ryan and Eric out on the boat."

"Well we better get going," Calleigh said.

-EC-

The humidity was just starting to settle in, along with the Miami heat. It was only 8:30 in the morning and already the temperature had risen to eighty-nine degrees with a hot and hazy sun and humidity in the air. Times like these, Calleigh was thankful that the Hummer had air conditioning; the only bad part was the original crime scene was only ten minutes away.

It wasn't like she was thinking that much about the heat away. She was only allowed those ten minutes to think about herself. Yeah, she was going to be selfish for ten minutes and think about herself and Eric, despite Natalia's continued rant about nothing. Occasionally, Calleigh nodded her head and added a few 'yeah' in the conversation.

_How would her future with Eric actually look like? How long will their relationship last? And if it was lasting, how long would it be before they got married? If they got married, how long to wait before they decide to have kids? Speaking of that, now that they were together, when would the come time where their love for each other went to the next level and they made love? When would be a time to tell their team that they were together? If it ever would be a decision. How would the team take it?_

"Well, we're here," Natalia said, parking the car and reaching towards the backseat to grab her kit.

"Alright," Calleigh said, stepping out the truck. "I'll start on the perimeters and make my way towards the house and you can start inside." The two women went to work; Natalia heading directly inside the newly abandon house and Calleigh working outside the place.

-EC-

The ride with Ryan was somewhat interesting. Ryan talked about real things; almost becoming a real person. Eric had to laugh to himself. Ryan was extremely young when he joined the team. He was naïve and would say anything to fit in with the team. Now, he seemed to be taking on his own mind and thoughts.

"Its going to rain soon," Ryan commented, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I know," Eric said, looking up at the sky also. He wanted to make a retort but right now, his heart wasn't in it. His heart was filled with love now and only held thoughts of Calleigh. "Lets finish up before it starts pouring."

About thirty minutes later, they finished thoroughly examining the secondary crime scene, finding only a few fibers, some blood and finger prints.

---

Natalia ran the flashlight down the lamp post; it had been her fifth one and she was getting frustrated. They'd processed this same crime scene the day before and night shift came in and also went over the scene. Now, they were again and nothing.

Natalia let out a small sigh and went to the counter near the kitchen, shining her flashlight on the piece of granite, examining for fingerprints, blood, anything but nothing was coming up.

Calleigh went around the house about four times; each time she went around, she went with fresh eyes. Now, it was her fifth turn around and she settled on the side of the house. Her eyes opened wide and hope invaded her body. How could she have missed it the first time? She squatted down and looked at her beauty; a knife, blood on the blade, fingerprints bound to be on the handle grip.

In standard CSI protocol, Calleigh measured the knife, photographed it and was now ready to bag it. She leaned forward, but in her attempt at settling back, she felt an obstruction near her head, one that shouldn't be there.

The gun cocked. "If you say a word, I swear I won't hesitate to blow your brains out right now."

Calleigh closed her eyes in silent agony; half emotioned, half trying to figure out who's raspy voice match the person. _"Not again,"_ Calleigh thought, weighing her options about how to get out of this.

"You didn't think you would just stumble on that did you? Now, you're going to get up quietly and we're going to leave that way. Move."

Calleigh stood up and her attacker pressed the gun against her back. She could possibly get out of this. He seemed unaware that her gun was still on her hip. Plus she had on her bullet-proof vest, so if he did shoot, it'll be no problem. In one swift move, Calleigh whipped her gun out, turned around and slapped it across her attackers head. She was about to make a shot but the attacker was quicker shooting her in the chest.

Calleigh fell on the ground, groaning, her gun thrown across the small patch of lawn, in the process her attacker standing up. He shot her in the arm and Calleigh cried out in pain.

"I would kill you for that stuff you're trying to pull but I need you." He picked her up and carried her to the get away car quickly. "I can kill you afterwards."

–

Natalia was just lifting the print when she heard the shot from the inside. One, then another one following, this time, that gun shot was accompanied by a shrill from Calleigh.

Natalia dropped everything she had and left out the door. As soon as she got outside, she saw the car speed away. With what she could see from the smoke around the car, she copied the license plate and pulled out her cell phone to put a call in to her boss. "Horatio, Calleigh is kidnapped away from the crime scene. I got some numbers off the license plate of the getaway car."

* * *

That's what I have for this chapter. So please review and let me know what you thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided that I'm only going to have about 7 or 8 chapters. Good gosherz, I can't believe all of the reviews for the chapter. Thank you guys so much for supporting the story. Also thanks to everyone who story and author alerted and favored me as an author and the story. It means a lot.

---

-Chapter 5-

Natalia panicked. Under Horatio's order, she collected some prints from a few pieces of granite and photographed the area Calleigh was abducted. A tear nearly slipped from her eyes and her mind suddenly became filled with worry. She knew they're job was dangerous and the likelihood of this happening again to the same person was one in million; guess Calleigh was that one. She'd only hoped that Calleigh was okay. After all, she heard the shots, she heard the scream; Natalia only hoped that Calleigh was strong enough to put up a fight.

Natalia eyes wandered onto a casing. She was bound to get a print off of that. It could possibly help identify the person who loaded the gun. She measured, photographed and bagged it. Not far from the casing was a bullet would blood on the end. That could have possibly been the bullet that was discharged but who's blood? Judging from the scream, it could have been Calleigh's but Natalia didn't want to assume. She found another spent bullet and the previous steps repeated itself.

-0-

Eric and Ryan were inside of DNA/Fingerprints when all of the commotion started. First, one officer ran down the hall. Then a few other officers ran by. Next, a sea of police officers swarmed the CSI floor and loud chaos were heard everywhere.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, unsure of what the commotion was about. He finished preparing the blood sample and was getting ready to run it through the center fuse.

Eric was also preparing the fingerprints but then it dawned on him. He hadn't seen Calleigh or Natalia since he'd stepped back in the lab and automatically he started assuming the worse. He ran the first set of fingerprint through the database and took off his lab gloves and headed to Horatio's office.

Horatio was talking to an officer when Eric lightly knocked on the door. Horatio invited him in and Eric sat next to the officer.

"Is something wrong H?" Eric asked.

Horatio exhaled. "It appears that the original crime scene wasn't as safe as we originally thought. Calleigh was abducted from the scene about twenty minutes ago. Ms. Boa Vista called me and informed me as soon as it happened, so our chances of finding her soon are likely. She also reported shots fired as well as some of the neighbors." Horatio sighed. "Its believed that maybe Calleigh was shot or the abductor but Natalia says she heard Calleigh scream."

That was all it took for Eric to get mad. His heart ached and he sighed heavily. His love, Calleigh, she slipped from his fingers once again. He almost got teary eyed but Horatio spoke up again.

"Right now Eric, I need for you to finish up with the prints. That could ultimately lead us to the kidnapper. Natalia is coming back with some evidence. It appears the the kidnapper made a few errors. Natalia was able to identify parts of the license plate and I would like for you to run it. Natalia is going to print the bullet casing and I want Ryan to test blood found on the bullet." He noticed Eric's worried look. "We're going to find her Eric."

"Yeah, I know," Eric said somberly. Eric needed that connection he felt last night. He wanted to hold Calleigh and tell her she was safe. He would do anything to just hug her and run his fingers through her soft hair. Tears nearly fell from his eyes again. Eric grabbed the building case file from Horatio and headed to the AV lab to search for the license plate in the database. It was the only way he would be able to find Calleigh. He had to keep working.

-0-

God she hoped they would find her. Calleigh put her trust in her team before and she depended on them now to find her. Of course she wouldn't be a sitting duck. She began thinking of a plan that would ultimately get her out of all of this.

Right now, her attacker was heading south on Route 27 in Dade county. She had no idea of where it would lead to. Calleigh grind her teeth hard, putting as much pressure as she could on her right arm. It hurt like hell but she had to do it to keep from losing blood.

The attacker looked at her from the rear view. Calleigh's eyes met his and she began talking. "What do you want from me?"

The attacker focused on the road and began talking. "Me, nothing from you. My assignment was just to kidnap you. I was instructed to snatch up the blonde CSI." He made a few turns. "Lucky for you or shall I say any of your friends, that they weren't around. I was told to kill anyone around but spare you. The honor will be for Christopher Murdock to decide your fate. Do you remember him?"

Calleigh swallowed hard. Of course she remembered him. Christopher Murdock wasn't even from Miami. He was a criminal in New Orleans and she had a hand in putting this guy away. But that was over fifteen years ago, he should've still been in jail for what he did. Calleigh was a young cop, only twenty-two years old and she was partnered with a veteran cop, Vivian Marshall. They were on a call out to a bank robbery and Christopher Murdock shot her older partner dead. Vivian was more than just a partner to Calleigh. In many ways, she was like a mom and Calleigh watched this woman die before her eyes. In court, Calleigh testified against Christopher and he was in jail until now... She didn't understand how he could have found out where she was. For the sake of her life, she could only hope that her team would find her because as of now, they were working under false pretenses.

/EC/

Sorry guys, I know the chapter is really short but its really all I could think of right now. And I didn't want to post too fast and then change my ideas because I usually do that. Plus, I have homework to do that I should have done over the weekend but I didn't. And ironically, its a essay that I have do so its more writing. And, I'm so excited about the new episode of CSI: Miami. So I'll be working on the next chapter and my algebra and english homework while watching CSI:Miami. Lol. So enjoy the chapter and please leave a review and let me know what you think. xD


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

Calleigh gripped her arm tighter, thinking over in her head about what she could do. It had been well over and hour, maybe two since she'd been gone. Each moment she was gone was another step further away. Calleigh was sure she was well out of Miami-Dade county. Her thoughts were confirmed when she noticed the highway sign and gasped quietly. Then Calleigh remembered. _Cell phone. _She could possibly send a text message and they would be able to locate where she was from it. She pulled out her cell phone quietly and through the list of contacts, she searched for Eric's number. Calleigh sent a quick text and closed her phone quietly.

He noticed Calleigh was quiet and he looked back and noticed her cell phone in her hand. In an attempt to defuse anything she had planned, he snatched the phone from her. "I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but its not going to work."

Her deed was done, so obviously it was working.

Her rolled down the window and threw the phone out. "I know you're a cop and you're not going to used that stuff on me," he said roughly. "I'm a criminal and I know all the tricks you cops play. That phone has GPS enabled to it. "I'm so glad we're almost there. I can't wait to finally get this over with."

Calleigh shuddered, thinking about what was going to happen. No matter what, she was going to fight this to the end.

-0-

Eric's head fell on the table. This was getting hopeless. The DNA had been processed, the fingerprints were running through the database for the third time; the print on the casing was not in the database. Clearly, a person who wouldn't hesitate on shooting a cop should be in the database, but it wasn't. Hours were going by and his Calleigh was still out there, kidnapped, hurt, worried, stressed, just...just alone. He couldn't deal with the fact if something bad happened to her. Eric didn't want to think that far ahead. His mind went back to the nearly nine months previously when she was kidnapped the first time. He offered her a ride home and at home, that's where she confessed everything. He remembered when Calleigh told him that she received a beating from her kidnapper. He thought about that moment everyday and wished he was there to help her. Even the day when William Campbell slipped to his death and she blamed herself for it, he just wanted to be there for her. Now, her it was, once again, and she was gone. Gone away from his grasp and not a damn thing was working in his favor.

Eric typed the partial plate numbers through the database again. "Seven, three, five, zero, four," Eric said to himself. There were enough numbers for the license plate holder to be found but nothing. He grew frustrated and paged Natalia.

Natalia was in the A/V lab within minutes, also sporting a distraught emotion on her face. The entire lab had a somber feel to it though. "Eric, you have something?"

"No," Eric snapped. "You sure you got the numbers right?"

Natalia wasn't expected his sudden sharp reply and she nearly cried because of it. She thought she did a great thing by getting the license plate number.

Eric noticed his tone and swallowed hard. "Look, I'm just saying that nothing else is really working. The license plate is all we have to go on to find her."

"Yeah, I got it right," Natalia said, pulling a slip of paper from her lab coat. "Here."

Eric grabbed the paper from her and read off the list. _Seven, three, five, zero, four. _He let the paper fall from his hands and onto the table. His hands were next on the table, and he shifted all his weight to his palms, sighing heavily. "These are faulty plates then," Eric said.

"We're going to find her," Natalia said, walking out the room. She had become over run with emotions and headed to the bathroom.

Eric sighed again, jumping as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the outer caller ID. It said, _1 New Text Message. _He quickly opened the phone and read the text message. It read: _goin So. on R27._

Eric's heart smiled. At least the text message meant Calleigh was still alive for the moment. He knew that she meant that her kidnapper was driving south on route 27. Why were they driving on Route 27 in the first place? He notified Horatio and got to work on his newfound evidence, pulling up a map of route 27 to find out where this kidnapper could be taking Calleigh.

-0-

Calleigh's heart dropped down in her stomach. The guy pulled off the highway and onto a street that eventually lead to a dirt road. It was really a dirt road but the back ways of the everglades weren't a nice place to be and considering the circumstances, it wasn't a nice place to visit with a kidnapper.

"I'd say in ten minutes, you're have your reunion with your long time friend," the guy yelled towards the back.

Calleigh shuddered again, but not in fear but because she had become so cold. She didn't know if it was because of the constant air conditioning, after all it was almost one hundred degrees outside, or if it was because she was losing blood. Despite her attempt at trying to apply pressure to her wound, her hand was too small and the bullet went through the other side of her arm so she was bleeding out in two different places. She just decided that it was a combination of both and continued applying pressure to her arm. If she had this feeling now, she wouldn't make it for the next hour. She would have lost too much blood and...She couldn't make herself think like that. She had a life, her life just began, her relationship with Eric, just began and she was going to live so that she could have his babies one day. That thought gave her hope and courage and she would use to fight through all of this.

-0-

Horatio walked in the A/V lab and noticed Eric was looking at maps. Horatio adjusted his head, easily reading the map. "Eric," he began curiously. "This map leads right through Florida and through New Orleans."

"I'm sorry H, but why would he take Calleigh out of state?"

"Ryan ran the fingerprints through the national database and it was a match to a suspect by the name of David Rogers. He has priors for kidnapping and assault. His know associates are Franklin Harper Micheal Heely and Christopher Murdock, all suspects from New Orleans."

Eric was growing anxiously impatient. "What are they doing in Miami?"

"Run the license plate again," Horatio said quickly. "This time run it against the state of Louisiana. We had the clue all along. The last digits of the license plate number, five-zero-four, Its the area code of Louisiana phone numbers."

Eric quickly typed the numbers again, this time through the Louisiana database. As he waited for for the database to finish, he asked his question again. "What are they doing in her in Miami?"

"I did a little back history and Christopher Murdock and Calleigh have history. While she was a cop in New Orleans, she testified against him and he was sentence to jail for killing her partner. He's been out of jail for a week now and based off what we know, David Rogers was sent here to kidnap her and hand deliver her to Christopher Murdock."

"We got to find her now," Eric said, becoming worried. She'd been gone for too long now. The only thing that gave him comfort was the text message he received half an hour ago. At least she was okay at that time but did she know what was happening to her?

The machine beeped and sure enough it was David Roger's license. Eric began the process of typing the registered car into the GPS. It was a too long of a process, considering the situation. Calleigh was in danger. The GPS pin-pointed exactly where the car was located. Outside of Miami-Dade county, inside the everglades and from the looks of things, the car was in still mode.

"The car's not moving," Eric said.

"Eric, we got to get to her now!"

-0-

The car parked outside a shack, adjacent to the grassy everglades. The appearance of the guy as they drove up was terrifying. The guy was at least six feet, five inches tall, muscular, very intimidating on Calleigh's five foot, three inches petite frame. He appeared as if this was a club and he was security or something. He was definitely as big as a security guard.

Calleigh began to shake as he opened the door and reached inside.

"What's wrong, Officer Duquesne," Christopher Murdock said intimidatingly. "You said that you would be waiting when I got out. Well, I'm out and guess what? We meet again."

His words were as cold as ice and she knew better than to stare her attacker in the eyes. Calleigh focused on her arm.

"You shot her?" Christopher said, glancing over Calleigh's shoulder at David.

"I had to. She tried to kill me."

"Still quick with the gun I see," Christopher added coldly. He chatted as if they were old friends. "Now, its time to get down to business." He opened the door to the shack and threw Calleigh inside, on the floor. She fell hard on her wounded arm.

She grunted, standing up fast.

"You ready to fight?" He said, stepping to her, looking down at her intimidating. He didn't wait for her answer. He pushed her hard on the floor. This time she didn't have time to get up as his foot connected hard to her stomach.

It knocked the wind out of her and pain seared through her entire body. She only had time to catch another breath before another kick went to her torso. This time, she doubled over.

Christopher Murdock grabbed Calleigh by her hair and sat her up so that she was sitting on the floor. "Look at me," he threatened.

Calleigh focused on breathing and this position she was sitting in hurt her so bad. She looked at him.

He slapped her with his other hand, holding her hair with the other. "You ain't so tough now, are you? Are you?"

Calleigh refused to give into him.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

This was one time, Calleigh didn't need to choose to be stubborn or prove that she was tough. She ultimately needed to do the thing that would save her life and right now, it could be over for what she was doing to him.

---

Eric and Horatio pulled up outside the shack with a parade of patrol cars behind them. The patrol cars were further away as Horatio didn't want to alarm these guys. God knows what they would do if they found out. They got out the Hummer, bullet proof vests on, weapons drawn.

Horatio opened the door of the shack. Eric was behind him, his weapon drawn. That's when he heard it; Calleigh's grunt, a cry for help.

"Easy Eric," Horatio said.

"Eric swallowed in an attempt to calm his nerves. He just wanted a chance at this guy right now. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Horatio listened intently at the sound of the patrol cars. They had the place surrounded now and he knew it was okay to make his move now. A few uniformed officers lined up behind Eric.

Slowly the moved into the small room and Christopher Murdock was so intent on his attack with Calleigh, he didn't realize anyone else was in the room.

"I'd say if you hit her again, you'll die where you stand," Horatio said coldly, pushing the gun in the man's head.

Her attacker let go of her head and raised his hands over his head.

Calleigh's head fell to the floor and Eric squatted down to her side, cradling her.

"Eric, I'm fine," Calleigh smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Calleigh was forever modest and he just smiled, breathing into her hair, finally kissing her on the forehead. "We got to get you to the hospital."

/EC/

Wow, this took a lot. I finally finished enough of my homework to get this chapter together. I might have another chapter Saturday. Saturday's chapter might be the last though, but it depends on what you all want. Well, I've finished the chapter now, please review. -Daphne(CSIdestiny)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay a few errors I made in the last chapter. First, The chapter was chapter 6 but I somehow put chapter 5. Second, remember the episode 'wrecking crew?' I was supposed to do research to actually find out if the victim's name was actually William Campbell. I really hope so. I hate making mistakes. And I didn't get a chance to proofread that way I should have, so there are a lot of grammical errors and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews though. They keep me going and hopefully, I can keep the story up as sometimes I do have a short attention span and I lose interest in things fast. But hopefully new ideas will keep me writing.

Chapter 7:

Eric watched Calleigh sleep. The rise and fall of her chest was comforting. She wasn't gone too long, unlike the two days the last time, but it was long enough. Anytime Calleigh was away, it was long enough to put him in distress and he wasn't obsessed, he called it love.

Calleigh twitched and shifted a little under the white covers. The last words they shared were, I love you and it was in the back of the ambulance, before she slipped asleep.

Eric wondered what she could be dreaming about. They'd only been together for a day but they're love for each other, felt as if they were together for years. "Way to spend our first day anniversary as a couple, huh," Eric whispered, grabbing Calleigh's hand. He admired her. She always made things appear simplier than they were.

"How is Calleigh holding up?" Eric turned his head at a familiar voice. His mouth turned to a smile as his old friend came into view.

"She's doing okay," Eric said, smiling. "Great seeing you again." He stood and pulled Alexx into a hug.

"You too," Alexx said, looking around. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"At the lab," Eric said. "Speaking of, I'm supposed to be heading back. Horatio gave me permission to bring Calleigh in."

"Oh well baby," Alexx said, adopting her familiar motherly know-it-all voice. "Calleigh is going to be well taken care of as long as I'm here. I'll take care of her and you go on and put this guy away."

Eric smiled. This moment was bittersweet. His missed Alexx terribly at the lab, doing the crime scenes with her. He like Tara, even though they started off roughly, she turned out to be somewhat of a friend. Eric missed Alexx at the lab, but right now, he was glad that she would be the one taking care of Calleigh, even more glad that Alexx wasn't taking care of Calleigh from the morgue. He couldn't handle that thought as it crossed his mind. He didn't even know how he would live without this woman. "Okay," Eric said. "Let me say bye." He walked over to Calleigh's bed. She was so peaceful, but he just wished she was conscious as her spoke to her. "Cal," he whispered softly. "I got to go back to work, but have a good rest. I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Alexx stood by and noticed the whole reaction. She was smart enough to know the signs, the atomsphere, the chemistry. Its always been there but now it seemed as if they finally acted on it. She wanted to ask Eric as he approached the door but now was not the time to bring anything up.

"Take care," Eric said, smiling. "And please take care of her."

"Of course," Alexx said. "You take it easy."

-0-

More than anything else in her life, Calleigh hated being the victim and countless times in her life she'd become one. Many times before, she thought that law enforcement might have been the wrong field of her choice. But nature kept her going. As a child, Calleigh was fascinated with guns and protecting the law and right after high school, she joined the police academy, becoming a member of the police department at only twenty. In the southern police department, her collegues were quick to stereotype her as being weak. It didn't matter than she was a better shot than everyone in the department, they still assigned her to desk work. It wasn't until one of her superiors, veteran police woman, Vivian Marshall decided to make Calleigh her partner. She taught Calleigh most of everything. They're conversations were awesome. It was a sad day when Vivian was killed.

That was the first time Calleigh thought about quitting. She was invited to join the Miami Crime Lab when she was only twenty-four years old and was entirely surprised that Horatio Caine, head of the Miami crime lab, wanted to sign her on as a ballistics expert. No doubt she would love her new job. But along with that job, came other struggles and other events, making her want to quit. It wasn't so much as the threats, threats came with the job, but it was the suicides in her lab, the attempts on her life, the kidnappings, the witnesses, the victims, the innocents, all of that rolled up in one, made a very stressed out Calleigh and just like a wrecking ball, Eric was the only one that could make all of that disappear.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. She'd had been awake for about half an hour and came back into consciousness thirty minutes after Eric left. She remembered closing her eyes with him around and was kind of disappointed when she opened her eyes and there was no Eric. She wanted happiness right now and she couldn't do without him. She wanted so badly to pick up the phone and call him but Eric was at work. Things still had to be sorted out before anyone at work found out about the newly made couple. Calleigh let out a sigh, counting the hours before Eric would hopefully return, closing her eyes, wishing she would just fall back to sleep but even that was unsuccessful. Her eyes became fixed on a little section of the wall.

"What are you staring at honey?" Alexx walked in the room and caught Calleigh in a trance.

"Alexx, hi," Calleigh said, a smile in her voice. She shifted her eyes on the rest of her body and how it was tucked underneath the covers.

"I heard about what happened," Alexx said, almost sensing what Calleigh was thinking. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," Calleigh said embarrassingly. At that moment, she wondered how horrible did she look. She decided on a new subject. "You work here, hows it going for you?"

"Its great," Alexx said. "But you know, I do miss the lab..." her voice drifted off. "And I see I have been missing some things."

"What have you been missing?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric," Alexx said, staring at Calleigh.

Calleigh blushed deeply and a smile grew across her face. There it was, the teenaged, high school crush came out; a feeling that she was highly unknown to, but only one person could make her feel like that. Even before they were together: Eric. "What about?" Calleigh said, coming back to Alexx's one name statement.

That was all it took for Alexx and a smile grew across her face. "How long have you two been together?"

Calleigh smiled, continuing to blush. "Alexx we've only been together for a day. Yesterday, we started our relationship."

Alexx smiled. "I'm so glad you didn't make him wait too long."

Calleigh's hand went to her face, to brush away a tickle, but winced when her hand brushed along a sensitive area. Suddenly, everything hurt and Calleigh tried to hide this new pain away from Alexx.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Alexx asked, noticing a change in Calleigh. Alexx was almost just as good as the CSI's when it came to noticing things.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said. She looked at Alexx's face and it read 'don't lie to me.' "Okay," Calleigh said; defeated. "I'm just having a little discomfort around here." No sense in lying. She was at the hospital to make sure everything was okay.

Alexx walked over to Calleigh's bed and examined her. After about three minutes, she decided to give Calleigh some aspirin. "I'm so sorry, Calleigh," Alexx mumbled softly.

"No, thank you for the aspirin," Calleigh said. "Things get better with time, right?"

Alexx nodded and the two woman continued talking about the great days and the old times when they worked together.

-0-

"How was she doing," Horatio said, stepping inside the breakroom unnoticeable.

Eric looked up. He was gathering his feelings before he went into interrogation. "She was doing okay. She was sleep when I left." Eric glanced at the clock and realized it was a little after four o'clock. There were at least two hours left before the work day ended.

"That's good," Horatio said, shifting his position and turning his gazed towards the door. "Be careful."

"About what?" Eric asked.

"Eric," Horatio said, lifting his head. "I know about you two." He shifted his position. "I'm a CSI. I noticed your reaction with her at the shack. Just be careful around Stetler. I'm not going to say anything about it. Sometimes you can't help the matters of your heart."

Eric tried to resist the urge to smile but was unsuccessful. "Thanks for the advice, H," Eric said, walking out the door. The two of them headed down to interrogation.

---

Horatio and Eric both stood beside each other, looking at the this criminal. Natalia and Ryan were interrogating David Roger's and from the looks of things, they were really laying it out on him.

"You got something to say," Christopher Murdock said coldly. "Because you're wasting my time."

Eric looked at Horatio and Horatio spoke up. "You have nothing but time, Mr. Murdock." Horatio shifted his position. "Kidnapping and assult on a police officer is a felony. A felony is-"

"Look I know the charge and I didn't kidnap that cop," the man said. "That guy in the other room did."

"Well that's conspiracy of kidnap," Eric said, stepping forward, slamming his hands on the table.

Horatio took a step forward, a signal letting Eric know to not make the mistake of his career. "We already got him, Eric," Horatio reminded.

Christopher made a smirk. "I have workers. You might have gotten me but I had fifteen years to plan this. I wasn't going to kill your cop. Thirty minutes early, I'd say you all showed up. I didn't get a chance to have any real fun with her. But I'll live. At least with the satisfaction that she's being taken care of now," he snided.

"What are you talking about?" Eric said, his hands slapping on the table again.

Christopher Murdock sat back in his chair, satisfied that he was successful at getting under the CSI's skin.

"Get him out of here," Horatio said. Once the guy was gone, he turned to Eric. "Get to her now and bring along the uniforms. I think this is about to take another turn."

Eric didn't need to be told twice. He pratically ran out the CSI building towards the Hummer and driver towards the hospital fast with the radio cars in tow.

-0-

Calleigh finally managed to get some sleep. Of course she wasn't doing anything but light napping, the recurring pain in her side made it impossible for her to get a decent sleep.

Her eyes were closed, that was the way he wanted it, he needed it. He was told to make it slow and painful and even though he was physically stronger than the petite blonde, he wasn't in the mood to put up a fight with her. His leather gloves were on and ready to attack. God she was pretty but he killed prettier girls before. With one sigh he set out to start on his assignment. Snatching Calleigh's pillow from underneath her neck, he grabbed it, waking her, Calleigh's eyes opened wide in fear as the pillow lowered over her face suffocating her.

Calleigh screamed, trying to reach for the nurse button, forgetting it to no avail. Her screams were muffled through the pillow and she began scratching, kicking anything.

He climbed on chest and another yelp from Calleigh. He'd sat on her bruises and they hurt like hell. Not to mention, his big body was sitting on her her smaller body and he began cutting of her air supply in two ways now.

Calleigh's arms flailed out one last time before she succumbed to what he wanted. Once last attempt to breathe and...

A shot rang out and then the pillow was gone. Calleigh pushed the pillow away from her face and sucked in a deep breath of air. She was actually weezing.

Eric put his gun away, tucking it safely away in his holster only after this...this attacker fell to the floor in a dead heap.

"You okay Calleigh," Eric said worriedly, stepping to her bed.

"No," Calleigh said, becoming overwhelmed in emotions. "Two times in a day, I...I can't.." Her head fell in a heap in Eric's arms. He noticed that she was shaking. "I'm scared." It was a feeling unknown to her and she hated admitting it, but two attempts on her life, on the same day, not good. Calleigh poured tears out on the sleeve of Eric's shirt.

"Its okay," Eric said, smoothing her hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to stay with you."

/EC/

Okay, I know earlier in the summaries, I said that I wouldn't do any violence but its too fun for me to write. But I promise that was the last chapter of violence. I'm going to let Calleigh recover from her attacks so that she and Eric can go further in their relationship. So, here's the chapter, there's more to come, so please review. I want to know what you all think. Sorry for any spelling and grammical errors. I didn't have a chance to proofread, spell check isn't on the computer I'm using and I'm having a lousy kind of week.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. I love knowing your point of view on things, plus they keep me going. ;) ladyd10, thanks for your insight. I read before that Calleigh went to college right after high school, but for the sake of time and age (and I know she was an officer in New Orleans Police Department) I wanted her so badly to go to the academy first and then college as she was working as an officer. So please enjoy the chapter and hopefully another one up soon. x

* * *

_

-Chapter 8-

"_You may never know how important you are to me or how much I care for you, but you are and you will always be. Bear in mind that I couldn't afford to lose someone I've learned to care about so much."_

_---  
_

Eric started on his new mission; watching over Calleigh as she rested. Horatio gave him the go ahead to stay with her for the night.

Originally, Calleigh was supposed to be discharged later the night, but the doctors wanted to keep her overnight now. It was more out of a security concern.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Eric glanced up at the bed and was met by green sad eyes. Her eyes were barely open but Eric could see that she'd fixed her gaze on him. Eric grabbed her hand. "Calleigh, get some rest, you have been fighting sleep for about two hours now." He looked at his watch, noticing that it was after seven now.

"Eric I can't." The tremble was still in her voice and her eyes started to tear up. She'd never felt so broken and now she was so angry at herself for having no control over her emotions. The warmth crept up from the small of back and made its way up and behind her neck, making her face hot. She felt herself blushing and embarrassed.

"I understand," Eric said, taking his other hand and running it through her hair. He massaged her scalp softly before he removed his hands, finally running it through the length of hair. "But I'm right here, I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

"Its deeper than that," Calleigh said, sitting up now. She shifted back down. "I don't know. Maybe I should get some sleep."

"Calleigh, tell me what's bothering you?" Eric said.

Calleigh hesitated for a moment but she finally started talking. "I think I'm being targeted or I'm having bad luck. What would have happened to me if you hadn't showed up? Or if he showed up earlier? I would be dead." She blinked hard.

Eric didn't know what to say. Calleigh needed to say how she felt and he didn't want to come in and sound insensitive. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Calleigh, I can't bear to think what would've happened," Eric said, tears welling in his eyes. "You should've seen me. I drove like a maniac all the way here. If the police wasn't behind me, I would've thought I was being chased. I'm pretty sure people thought there was a police chase."

"Eric, I don't know how many times I can say thank you," Calleigh said, smiling. Everything that I have gone through for the past year, you have been the one to bail me out of it. You're always there. You're truly my hero."

Eric smiled. He loved to think that he was Calleigh's hero. He remembered when she said that a few months earlier when her lab caught on fire. "Calleigh, you've been there for me too. When I got shot, dealing with that girl, dealing with Stetler, everything," Eric said. "I don't know where I would be without you."

"Its the same with me," Calleigh said, smiling. She lifted a little. The pain medication started to work its magic and the pain in her side started to subside. "That's why I love you."

Eric smiled. "I always loved you and always will," Eric said, leaning over and stealing a kiss. "Now get some rest."

Calleigh smiled at his dominant command. "I will but don't leave me, please."

He grabbed onto her hand. "Of course I won't."

---

Natalia had already been riled up from Eric yelling at her earlier. Her shift had been over for two hours now, yet she was still at CSI working overtime, trying to figure out what was going on. That was enough to change her mood.

She walked in interrogation again, armed with anger. She slap a case file on the table and looked David Roger's in the face. "How did you know the crime scene we were at?"

"You look so cute angry," David smirked. "If I had known that you were there too, I probably would've made an exception and sought you out too. You're just so...so hot," he sneered.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Are you going to cooperate and answer the question?"

"I'll cooperate with you, all night with you, whatever you want sweetie." He continued on with this.

Natalia became flustered and sighed heavily. "How did you find out about the crime scene!" she yelled. "What's you connection to that case?"

"Lucky guess," he said, standing up. He walked slowly towards Natalia and pushed her hard against the wall. "And this would be the third crime scene they'll say I'm connected to if you don't stop with your accusations."

Horatio stepped in the room, "Mr. Rogers, I suggest you move yourself away from my CSI before I move you," Horatio said firmly.

David took one last look at Natalia and then at Horatio. He moved back across the table and sat down.

"Now," Horatio started. "You're going to tell her your connection to the first crime scene and if you attempt anything on her again, I'll step in and you wouldn't want that."

David sighed. "I'm just up here with my friends taking care of some business."

"How did you know where Calleigh would be?" Natalia asked. "That was exclusive information."

"Well it wasn't as _exclusive_ as you think," David retorted. "You know," he said, looking at Horatio. "You gotta do something with these bitch cops who put sensitive information out on the Internet."

Natalia rolled her eyes and anger rose over her face.

Horatio decided to ignore that comment for a minute. "Just so you know, your buddy, Franklin Harper was killed earlier. You're in custody and so is your buddy Christopher Murdock. So you tell me where is Micheal Heely?"

David Roger's expression changed at hearing Franklin Harper was dead.

Natalia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

David let out another sigh. "I don't know. Probably embarking on another mission but if he knows whats best for him, he'll get out of this city."

"How did you know about our crime scene?" Horatio asked.

"I told you how I found out," David Rogers said.

Horatio squeezed his lips together, losing patience fast. He sighed lightly, trying not to show how much this man was getting under his skin. "Okay," Horatio said, glancing at the window for the approaching officer. When the officer walked in the room, Horatio started talking. "Take him to processing please."

"Wait," David Rogers said. "If I tell you, will that give me a deal?"

"Too late," Horatio said, "we found three of you so far, we'll get the last one ourselves."

The officer took the man away and Horatio shifted his body to look at Natalia.

"Horatio, I can't help but think that those cases are related," Natalia said, unfolding her arms. "He knows something about to crime scene and the last member of their posse."

"Yeah," Horatio said, focusing hard. "Its time to go back to the drawing board." He took out his cell phone and dialed Eric's number. "Eric, there's another man out there and its believed that Christopher Murdock put all of his members up on a plan. Natalia, Ryan and I are going to be here re-evaluating the case and the connection with our original crime scene and I really need you to watch Calleigh tonight. She's already been in trouble two times and we don't want to chance it. Micheal Heely is still out there." He and Eric said their goodbyes and Horatio, Natalia and Ryan, got to work and connecting the scenes.

---

* * *

_That's the chapter. My head is cramming. ;) I wrote this last night after I finished a 2 page paper. It would have been more but I ran out of ideas and I'm trying to find a way to connect the crime scenes with those 4 criminals, or at least one of them. I've started on some ideas so a chapter should be up soon though. Hopefully. Sooo, please review and let me know what you think x _


	9. Chapter 9

_So I have been wondering how to bring in a little romance and solve the case at the same time. So I guess I get to do both now. In this chapter, Calleigh and Eric have out of characterness, so sorry for that. And psh, yeah, if only a scene like this actually happened. A little mature situation in this chapter. My first attempt at writing this so hopefully its good and not too lame. _

-Chapter 9-

A couple of days passed uneventful and the team came no closer to find the last member of the posse. Calleigh stayed with Eric at his place, at least until all of this cleared up. She had been incapacitated the last few days and Eric only allowed her to move when she had to eat, sleep or use the bathroom.

Eric also made sure that she was safe. Everything that was going on in their lives, he got up half an hour early, everyday just to check the perimeters of his condo and inside the condo itself. He had been really thankful that Horatio gave him time off. It really wasn't time off though. During his regular shift hours, he was to protect Calleigh and make sure she was safe while also taking care of her. He already did that, but now he was getting paid for it.

It was around 6:30, Thursday morning when Eric shifted over in the bed. He glanced at Calleigh, who was in bed next to him and smiled. She was sleep, peacefully. Three days since the hospital stay and Calleigh wasn't sleeping well. The pain, the worry, the stress, the agonizing fear that kept her awake at night and all this time, Eric was up with her, trying to be everything that she needed him to be.

Eric crept out of bed slowly, throwing on some sweats and a tee-shirt and began his daily round on his building. Her returned about twenty minutes later to find Calleigh laying in the bed, her eyes fixed on the door. She smiled as Eric stepped into the room.

"Good morning," Eric said, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay," Calleigh said, shifting her body. She felt a small, numbing pain in her side, but nothing like the excruciating pain of the last few days. "I'm going to go freshen up." Calleigh sat up but then her body flopped back on the bed and she let out an involuntary cry of pain.

Eric rushed immediately to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Calleigh smiled. "I guess I'm trying to over do too many things at once."

"Let me help you," Eric said. He was unsure of how he was going to do this but he was going to try. After about three failed attempts, Eric finally just tucked one arm under her back, another one under her legs and stood her up. "How's that?"

"Thank you," Calleigh smiled. She began walking towards the bathroom.

"Calleigh," Eric called. "Let me know if you need any help."

Calleigh smiled, raising her eyebrow and continued on to the bathroom.

–

Calleigh knew she had been on edge lately about the events of the past week and this shower was well needed. She looked over her reflection in the mirror. Her face was oily and pale, her eyes were tired and sad, her hair was oily and matted. Yes, this shower was much needed. She looked like crap, but still Eric thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Calleigh turned on the water, making it as hot as she could stand it before she got in. She was thankful she didn't have to bend far to turn it on. Calleigh discarded her shirt first, then shimmied out of her underwear.

She stepped in the shower, really now having the chance to think. Calleigh wanted to cry, but she allowed herself to cry enough. Beginning her ritual, Calleigh rinsed her hair and poured shampoo in her hands. The kind she'd come to know drove Eric crazy. She finished lathering her hair, washed it out and shower water poured over her body. Calleigh picked up the pouf, pouring a generous amount of her vanilla body wash in it, lathering it until suds fell to the shower floor. She lathered her body, at least her forearms, before the pouf fell to the shower floor. Without thinking, she bent over quickly to get it, retreating back, letting out another cry in pain and fell into the shower basket. She mumbled a curse.

"Calleigh, you alright?" Eric asked concernedly from the other side of the door.

She tried to move, but was stuck. Uh-Oh, she was going to need help regardless. "Um, Eric...Um, I'm stuck."

She heard the bathroom door open and a brush of cold air seeped over the top of the shower doors. The next thing Calleigh saw was the shower doors opening.

A smile spread across Eric's face. He couldn't help his eyes. But that was besides the point. "How did you manage that?"

"Um," Calleigh felt herself getting hot and nervous. "My pouf fell and I tried to get it..." She stopped talking when Eric removed his shirt.

Eric raised and eyebrow and to Calleigh's surprise, he started to strip. She certainly wasn't going to protest him joining. "I got to get you out of that basket," Eric said, smiling. First he helped Calleigh to her feet but as he got ready to leave, she suprisingly grabbed his hand.

"You're already in." Those were the only words she said.

Eric picked up her pouf, lathered it some more and began gently scrubbing her back, giving her shoulders a quick massage before gently turning her around where she was facing him and giving her belly a scrub.

Their eyes never lost connection. They were both aware of what each other wanted, what each other needed and now, well it was perfect. Eric bent down and Calleigh met him with her lips. Calleigh's arms went up to Eric's waist. She wanted to possibly put her arms around his neck but that wasn't happening. She felt Eric's left arm wrap around her waist, landing in the small of her back, the other one was surfing through her tangled damp hair.

The water beat down on Eric's back and Calleigh was massaging his hips. He pulled Calleigh as close as he could without hurting her. Eric felt the hardness of her nipples on him and those sensations went straight through his body and below his waist.

Calleigh gasped as she felt his sniff, hardness pressed against her pelvis. She looked down his body; He was so sexy.

Eric's tongue slipped into Calleigh's mouth and his hand that was in her hair, went down her body and between her legs. Never losing focus, he went deeper in the kiss and so did his fingers.

Calleigh moaned and shuddered and... "Oww," she cried out sharply, grabbing her side.

Eric stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Calleigh said, bringing her lips back to his. "I elbowed myself in the side." She lied but she didn't want this to stop. Calleigh glanced at Eric's worried expression, "don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She kissed him again and after some hesitation, Eric joined in the kiss.

Things started to pick up quickly this time. Calleigh wrapped her hand around his hardness and began moving her hand up and down, gripping him tighter. Eric moaned, bending down and capturing her nipple with his lips. Calleigh moaned. Everything felt so good. Eric's mouth was on her nipple, his hand was between her legs, right on the spot.

Eric removed his hand and moved his hands around Calleigh's body and cupped her rear. He know that Calleigh would be in too much pain to handle him in the shower with everything that she'd been through. Plus, he wanted to make love to her. Giving her rear a firm squeeze, he leaned over in her ear, kissing it gently finally speaking. "Lets take this in the room." He pressed a kiss right there.

Eric got out first but picked Calleigh up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric had no idea that Calleigh was so...so sensual. They finally got to the room and Eric laid Calleigh on the bed gently.

"Eric, I love you," Calleigh said.

"Cal, I love you too," Eric said, pushing Calleigh back gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, careful to not put pressure on her torso. He kissed her lips then trailed down to her neck, then landed on her chest; his favorite spot. His hand again went roaming between her legs and Calleigh moaned, trying to close the gap between their bodies.

"Cal," Eric said, looking down at her bruise. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you, Eric, right now," Calleigh breathed, opening her legs a little wider. "Please."

The moment that he waited for all his life, but he didn't want to hurt Calleigh. With another kiss on her lips and another rub, Eric guided himself to her opening. Calleigh raised one arm and put a hand on Eric's shoulder. With a slow push, Eric was inside of her. Calleigh moaned and closed her eyes, anticipating what was coming next. Eric withdrew and pushed into her again, this time a little further.

He soon began picking up speed and that got him some moans from Calleigh."

"Oh my god," Calleigh breathed. "Don't stop, oh my..." She thrust hips towards him as he pushed in, trying to feel the full length of his erected penis. Her side pained her a little but pleasure overtook that. "Yes Eric, I need this, ooooh."

Eric bent down and captured Calleigh's nipple with his mouth. He sucked, nipped, sucked, nipped, while continuing to pump inside of her. He also placed his hand between her legs and gave her clit a few rubs.

"Eric yes, yes," Calleigh lifted up with as much strength as she could and nipped at his ear and kissed it better. Eric started to moan himself.

Calleigh's head fell back on the pillow as she felt it coming. Her leg started to shake. "Ooooh yes, Eric."

Eric felt Calleigh's internal walls clamp down hard on him. He continued to pump in and out and rub his fingers against her clit. He wished it was his mouth there, but there would be a time for that too.

Calleigh started to come down from her orgasm and moaned as Eric sped up. The pressure from his penis sent shivers to Calleigh spine. Eric leaned over her, kissing and sucking at her neck; her spot. The place that would heighten her pleasure. She moaned.

"Calleigh..." Eric breathed. "Fuck..." He slowed down to enjoy the moment he was in. He looked down at Calleigh's face, concentrating on her eyes. "You're so beautiful Calleigh. I love you so much." He withdrew completely from her and as hard as he could, he slammed into her.

"Ooohh," Calleigh moaned. Her hands went to his hips, guiding him as he moved in and out. "Eric... I love you too..."

Eric bent down and kissed her, sucking at her bottom lip; their tongues dancing with each other.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, keeping him in the position they were. Their bodies together was heat. Plus, in that position, Eric was hitting the right spot along with sending the right signals to her clit.

"Oh god Eric..." Calleigh said breathlessly, moaning. The start of her second orgasm brought Eric over the top and he came moaning her name. For the next few minutes, the only sounds heard was them crying out and moans.

Eric kissed Calleigh, pulling out of her and laying besides her. "I love you Calleigh Duquesne."

"I love you too Eric Delko," Calleigh said, moving over a little, snuggling in his arms.

* * *

_This has been a hard chapter to write. Hopefully another chapter soon x_


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

_Wow, I never imagined 10 chapters from this but I must say thank you to everyone who reviewed. That's what keeps me going. x_

"We've been over this a million times and there is just no possibly link between the original crime scene and Christopher Murdock's posse," Natalia said frustratingly. It had been three hours and she was really tired of re-analyzing the evidence. "He's going to get away with this."

"Maybe not," Ryan said, a sudden idea popping in his head. "Everyone is talking about the original crime scene but what about the secondary crime scene? Eric and I found fiber's, DNA and fingerprints. We ran them against the Miami database but we could try running them against the suspects. Maybe we'll get a hit."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Natalia said. They began working on the fingerprints. Almost immediately, a hit popped up with the fingerprints on the boat, matching to David Rogers. "That's it, Ryan," Natalia exclaimed. "He was on the boat."

"How could he be on the boat when Eric and I were on there?"

"It could've been before you two came," Natalia said. "I'll call Horatio and let him know."

---

Calleigh convinced Eric to go back to work. The case was taking steps back and it would just be best if they had every available person on the team working on the case. Eric didn't want to leave and he checked the outer perimeters of his building twice before he kissed Calleigh goodbye and headed off to work.

Calleigh was feeling much better herself. She climbed out of bed and started the shower in the bathroom. After she finished showering, she made herself some breakfast. It was then that everything changed.

A package slid underneath the door. It was more of a large envelope but it was a package. Calleigh walked over to the door and picked it up. Oh yeah, this was definitely for her. The package had _Duquesne _written on the front of it. Calleigh began the delicate task of opening the package. Once it was open, she noted that the package contained a letter and a DVD. She opened the letter and began reading it.

_Calleigh E. Duquesne, _

_I bet you're wondering who this is right? I bet you thought it was over too, didn't you. Well guess what? Caine didn't get everybody and Caine won't either. _

The further she read the letter the colder her blood became, sending chills to her spine and causing her to shiver.

_Fifteen years bitch, fifteen years we have been working on this and you better believe its going to come back harder than you ever imagined. We know everything. [watch DVD at this point before you finish reading]_

Calleigh grabbed the DVD but finished reading the rest of the letter

_See you soon bitch, _

_I wonder if you'll have fun with me, like you are with him. _

Calleigh put the DVD into her laptop computer and what she was...was sick. Of course it wasn't sick but whoever captured this was a sick person and..._and they must have known she was in Eric's apartment. _She glanced up at the images...the movie actually. Someone had taped her and Eric having sex. It wasn't their first encounter, it was the second and the second was hotter.

Calleigh stopped the DVD and closed her laptop when she heard a sound. It sounded as if something or someone was scratching the door. Someone knew she was inside and alone. Someone knew where she was or else they wouldn't have slid the package under the door. She was frozen in fear. Calleigh opened her laptop again and sent a message to Eric.

The scratching on the door got louder and then there was a loud bump on the door, as if someone was driving something into the door. Calleigh ran for the bedroom. Safe. She grabbed her cell phone and frantically dialed Eric's number. "Eric, I'm under attack," Calleigh said, even before Eric had a chance to respond.

"What?" I'll be right there."

Then the window in the living room crashed. Damn Eric for having an ocean front view. Calleigh tipped over to the door and locked it. She heard more rummaging as if the person was looking for something.

"_Please leave, please leave, please leave," _Calleigh silently prayed.

"CALLEIGH WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE," a man's voiced boomed.

She bit her lip and then remembered. Gun Safe. Eric showed her a few days ago the gun safe he kept in his closet. Careful not to make any moves that would draw attention to the bedroom, she finally made it to the closet and assembled a gun from there. Everything was perfect, gun loaded, gun clean...The bedroom door was broken down and Calleigh subconsciously closed the closet door. A punk move indeed but it was something she resorted to doing when she was a child and was scared.

Calleigh heard his heavy boots walking around the room. He stopped. Calleigh put a hand around her mouth to slow her frantic breathing. It was no use because half a second later, the closet door was kicked down. Calleigh screamed as the man yanked her up.

"I will blow your brains out if I hear so much as a peep from you," the man said, moving towards the window. He shot the window out and carried her out with him. "And don't worry. I won't make the same mistakes as those other fools. They have been taken care of."

-----

This was times that Eric cursed himself for having a condo that was fifteen minutes away from the lab. Eric knew he shouldn't have left her. His better mind was telling him to stay with her until this was over but she practically demanded that he leave. He couldn't help but think that all of this was his fault. He jumped out the hummer; the radio cars were already behind him, members of the police force were also jumping out their cars and following Eric up to his apartment.

Eric finally reached his condo and gasped at the conditions of it. It had been ransacked. Everything over turned or destroyed. "Calleigh," he called out but judging from the looks of things, he was already too late. "Calleigh," he called again. He walked in his bedroom immediately noticing the broken window. "_Point of escape." _ Eric thought to himself. He looked a little harder and there on the glass was blood. He rolled his eyes in disgust and pulled out his cell phone. "H, I'm too late. She's gone. No, not dead she's kidnapped...again."

----

"MDPD," Ryan said, knocking on the door. Natalia had her gun drawn behind him. After no reply, he turned around and looked at her.

"Kick it down," Natalia said.

Ryan touched the door knob and it turned. "Why would I do that when I can just get grand entrance?" He opened the door wider and walked in the living room and gasped.

Natalia had the same reaction. "That's David Rogers," Natalia said. "He's the guy that slammed me into the wall."

"And now he's dead. I think someone left this as a calling card."

"This just widens the case a lot," Natalia said, looking over the body. "I'll call Horatio so he can have Tara come in and examine the body." Natalia called Horatio and after a few minutes of talking, she shut it closed. She turned to Ryan with a look of weary on her face. "Horatio says Calleigh's been kidnapped again." She looked down. "That's three times, Ryan. Calleigh has the worse luck ever."

"Well I know that this is all connected," Ryan said. "We got to find her before she end up like this guy."

They stared at the man's body again. Natalia ran out the door and puked out all of the contents in her stomach.

---

"Why," Calleigh said out loud. Her kidnappers took they're sweet time with her, checking her to make sure their was no possible way she could be traced. Even her clothes were stripped from her. They put her in some gym shorts and a plain tank.

"You look sexy that way," one of the guys said. "But to answer your first question, we're going across state borders because this just too much. So I'd say enjoy your last few hours of life because once we land in Louisiana, you're dead."

---

"H," Eric said from his bedroom. He walked out in the living room and noticed Horatio had his flashlight on everything that was broken. The light stopped on a letter and an envelope next to it. Next to that was a DVD case next to Calleigh's laptop.

Horatio picked up the letter and read over it. "Eric it says watch the DVD."

Eric flipped open the laptop and noticed the windows were still pulled up. He pushed play and the first sound...or voice.. that blared through the room was Calleigh moaning and say loudly "_Oh Eric right there....YES!!!"_

Horatio eyes opened wide and Eric stopped the DVD. He looked around the room and the other officers were looking at him. He felt himself blushing. "H, we're not responsible for this."

Horatio smiled embarrassingly. He just couldn't imagine his two CSIs, well maybe Eric, but not Calleigh in such an intimate position. "I know you're not," Horatio said, lowering his head. "You two were being spied on. We could possibly find out who's computer the DVD was made on."

"I want to run it," Eric said absentmindedly. "I just don't think no one else should see this video."

Horatio nodded. "No one else should."

---

"Calleigh Duquesne, the porn star. For a professional, you make some hot porn. You should think about changing careers, at least that's what we think. "But the verdict wouldn't be just our judgment. Let's see how your department likes it when they see their complimentary copy of Calleigh Duquesne, the porn star."

Calleigh wanted to cry. There was no possibly way she wanted the entire department to see the video. It wouldn't just be the lab, but the police force, the receptionist, the lab techs and the various departments of the force. If she did make it out of this, there would be no possible way she would want to show her face in the police department ever again.

/EC/

_I did promise that I would get things back on a simplier level but, I love drama. But if everyone wants Calleigh and Eric romance than, I'll stop the drama and work on that. So let me know what you think and please review the chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG, thanks for the reviews, they're always greatly appreciated with me. Also, just thanks to all the Alerts and Favorites. They all mean so much to me. xx_

-Chapter 11-

* * *

Eric made his way back to the lab. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but Horatio suggested that he watched the DVD in the four hours transition between the day shift and night shift. Ryan was in the A/V lab as Eric stepped through the doors.

"Hows it going?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Eric rolled his eyes as he glanced out in the lab as someone gave him a thumbs up. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear...

"_Thats where you want my tongue isn't it?" _he heard his voice say. Then he heard Calleigh's voice. _"Yeah...oh god, Eric. Don't stop." _

"Wolfe!" Eric said.

Ryan's eyes were fixed on the images before him. He couldn't help it. Calleigh was laying in the bed fully naked, her legs wide open, Eric's head between them.

Eric turned off the monitor. "How did you get this video?"

"I...I thought it was evidence," Ryan said. "I got it in my e-mail. It said 'Calleigh Duquesne- Dirty Little Secret'."

"What?! This is out?"

Ryan looked up at Eric.

"Wolfe, we didn't make this," Eric said. "This needs to be pulled off immediately."

"Okay," Ryan said, sitting up. "This can be fixed before anybody finds out. If they haven't already." He began working with the computer. "I'll just look up the IP address for the person who sent the email and then reset the computer and company emails and hope for the best."

"Alright," Eric said. The moment was awkward enough.

Ryan let out a sigh. "I didn't know you and Calleigh were in a relationship."

"Yeah, its private and we would like to keep it that way. Or would've liked to have kept it that way."

The machine beeped and the IP address had been found. "Why am I not surprised?" Ryan said. "So many things have come back to this man today."

"Lets bring him in then," Eric said.

"Yeah, he's here already. He's resting in the morgue. Remember the day we collected evidence from the boat? Well the fingerprints belonged to David Rogers. Natalia and I went over to his house and he was dead. Shot in the head."

"Yeah, they're searching for the other member of the posse," Eric said. "He's probably the person that was at my apartment today." Eric looked away. "He probably has Calleigh with him now."

"I'll get the bullet from Tara and maybe we can find a gun and find the owner of it. Chances are, the person who owns the gun is the person who shot David Rogers and has Calleigh too. We're probably looking for the same person."

"Good thinking," Eric said. "I'm going to call Horatio and find out what he thinks about everything." Eric pulled out his phone and called Horatio. After a few minutes, he closed his cell phone. "Horatio has set up blockage at all outer perimeters of Miami. This case is still connected to Louisiana."

"Okay, well lets get to work." It was past Ryan's work day, but he would do anything to make sure Calleigh was safe. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was 6:42pm.

"You can go check and see if Tara has gotten the bullet from David Rogers and I'm going to see if I can isolate this video," Eric said, holding up the DVD. Ryan came to know that as 'the DVD.' Eric waited for Ryan to leave before he drew the blinds and started the video. One person he knew already caught glimpse of their personal life, he didn't want more.

---

"You think we can do some of those things that he did to you," one of the men teased. They kept messing with her and talking about the video. Another guy slip his hand between her legs and Calleigh pushed his hand away.

"That's okay. Push me away now, but we're going to have fun with you as soon as this starts to cool down," the man whispered in her ear.

"_Why Calleigh, Why?" _she questioned herself. Why hadn't she let Eric stay? But then again, these people were ruthless. If this day had been the day they'd plan and Eric got in the way, he could have possibly be dead right now and she didn't want to live with that fact. She'll make it out of this, she just had to find a way.

---

"It appears that we rounded up your crew, Mr. Murdock," Horatio said. "As you may know, your pal, David Rogers has been murdered."

"Kid didn't know what was coming to him," the suspect smirked. "If he can't get the job done, he doesn't deserve to have a life."

Horatio pursed his lips and changed positions. "What is it that you want with Ms. Duquesne? Its not like you can actually do anything to her. You're in jail."

"Oh Lieutenant, I wouldn't worry about me but if I were you, I would pay attention to my team because if anyone and I mean _anyone_ step in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill them. Don't worry about me, I'll have my ways of getting out."

Horatio drummed his fingers alongside his waist and sighed. For the most part, the man was cooperating. But still, he was charged for kidnapping and assault of an officer so he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

"I know how to corrupt your prisoners here," Murdock added in. "One snap of the finger and this jail will go into a frenzy. And Lieutenant, I haven't done anything that would cause high security. I'm haven't put anyone in danger."

Horatio nodded, losing attention for one minute as someone tapped on the glass. It was another guard and he came in and whispered something in Horatio's ear. "Okay," Horatio said. "This man never leaves your sight." He walked out the room. He didn't know how far the guard could go before Christopher Murdock left his sight but right now, he had to work fast in finding Calleigh.

---

As if the events of the day wouldn't end, now there was a new problem; The 'Eric and Calleigh' movie was in circulation. Some of the night shift had seen it and came to Eric for answers about it. Eric had to find a way to get rid of all of it. He didn't know how many people saw it or how many were left to see it but it didn't need to go any further. He sighed. Ryan had done a good job at controlling the release of the emails but somehow, Eric didn't feel like that was enough. Looking at his watch, he noted the time at 9:45pm. It had been about six hours since Calleigh called him, four hours since he found out about the DVD in circulation and three hours since he arrived at the lab. Night shift had started taking over other cases, but this one, he was going to keep under wraps for himself.

"I'll be back in one minute," Eric said, stepping out the lab, falling in step with Ryan. "I'm going back to my house and see what I can find out."

After a twenty minute drive, Eric was now back in front of his apartment. He knew the neighbors we concerned. Every light from every condo was on, curtains were drawn and some faces were peeking out there windows whenever they're was a sound. Eric's apartment had yellow tape around it and the window was boarded up. Eric used his house keys and opened the door, cutting on the light and surveyed the area. He never imagined having to investigate his condo as a crime scene. He grabbed his flashlight and examined carefully around the room. There in the light he found something. _People always leave something, _Eric thought. Slipping in his gloves, Eric picked up what could be a plane ticket. "There planning on flying out." He looked at the time on the ticket, 10:12pm. His watch read 10:07pm now. Eric pulled out his cell phone. "H, they're flying out. You have got to stop that plan now." He closed his phone, praying that he wasn't too late. Eric ran out his apartment and jumped back in the Hummer and headed for the airport, thinking along the way. They had six hours with Calleigh. He just hoped that didn't do anything to her.

---

Oh this was the end for Calleigh and she knew it. She sat between two burly men on the plane. Calleigh just knew Eric would find her before she left but six hours, no Eric meant no rescue. So wondered if there was a way for her to escape. She did have six hours but nothing. She was surrounded by four guys all day at least up until this point. Two men were seated in first class and she and the two burly men were seated in coach. Calleigh swallowed her pride. Once she got on that plane she knew it was over. In just two hours, she would be back in Louisiana and...she couldn't bear to think about what else would happen.

"_Ladies and Gentleman this is your Captain. We're being delayed because crew members are checking the plane for mechanical problems. We're expected to depart in twenty minutes."_

Was this a sign? Did Eric know where she was? Calleigh hoped he did.

---

Natalia smiled. "These guy's are really stupid," she commented. "They bought a plane ticket through credit. It automatically went in the database."

"Well that's a good thing," Ryan said. "Same with the guy who distributed the emails and DVDs. His named popped up. I bet we get all of them on the plane."

"This Christopher Murdock guy has it all figured out. Its clear that he's the brains of this whole thing but I don't think he really wants to kill her, so that's good. I think he's trying to instill fear in her."

"Why would you think that?"

"Ryan, if he has been planning this for fifteen years do you think he would let three plans fail? When he got her the first time, he kidnapped her and beat her up. The second time in the hospital, one of his members were caught and now this. They're going to be apprehended again."

"Natalia, see, I think you're wrong about that. The first time, yeah, he probably didn't intend. The second time, he attempted. If Eric hadn't been there, I think she would've died. I'm not sure about this time. I think he was trying to humiliate her."

Natalia frowned. "Humiliate her? What are you talking about?"

In typical Ryan Wolfe fashion he started explaining the email 'Dirty Little Secret' to Natalia. "These guys sent the emails to the department so everyone could see Calleigh and Eric...you know."

"Oh wow, that's really low."

"Yeah, I think its taken care of it. We had the email re-routed. Its impossible to delete a sent email, so we re-routed the email to go to Spam. Hopefully no one really checks Spam."

Natalia put her hands on her head. "Wow. This is just crazy. At least we should be glad that Stetler is on vacation."

----

Eric pulled up at the airport, glancing at the clock before he got out. 10:20pm. Time was limited and his life was on that plane. He had to get in and save Calleigh now. He jumped out the truck and Horatio stood at the door. "H," Eric said.

"Eric, she's on that plane. We have to get to her now. Airport security has grounded the plane now guards are on the plane to make sure nothing happens. Our guys will be here any minute. When they come, you make your move," Horatio instructed.

"You're not going to come?" Eric asked.

Horatio sighed. "Everything seems to be under control. Its easy. The kidnappers are unarmed. You can handle it. Plus, she would rather see your face than mines." Horatio listened intently as the sounds of the radio cars were heard in the distance. The cars pulled up shortly after with there sirens off. Horatio was glad that they paid attention to his warning. He was starting to fell like they weren't going to. But he didn't know how these night shifts worked. He was used to his day shift team.

"Lieutenant Caine," one of the officers called. "Is the victim on the plane?"

Eric grind his teeth together and looked at Horatio as he started speaking.

"She's not a victim, she's a member of my team. Your men will only accompany CSI Delko. He's going to lead this." He turned his attention to Eric. "You ready?"

"Of course." Eric headed into the airport terminal with the uniformed officers in tow. After a quick check of the flights, he headed in the direction the plane was. Passengers in the terminal who were waiting for their flights watched in anticipation wondering what kind of security threat could be going on now. Little did they know, this was a rescue and Eric was feeling really proud. He broke the case.

Airport security moved out of the way as they saw Eric coming on the plane. A few officers followed Eric and the others went to another section of the plane. At least if no one saw them coming. A little more in the plane, Eric caught glimpse of blonde hair and knew it was Calleigh. Yeah she was sitting right between two men. After clearing the last few seats behind Calleigh, a few officers went to the seats and positioned their guns at the suspects head. Eric had this all planned out. And if they did anything to hurt Calleigh, there would be blood and brains all over this nice plane.

Eric's gun was already drawn and he moved so he was in front so the men could see him. "MDPD," Eric shouted, walking in view of the men. "Calleigh," Eric said.

Calleigh looked up and smiled.

"One of the men placed his hand on the back of Calleigh's neck. "Who the hell are you?"

"If I were you, I would remove my hand from her neck," Eric said, nodding for the cops to push their guns to the kidnappers head. When the guys felt that sensation, they put their hands up. "This wasn't any of our plans," one of the men said. "I didn't even know she was a cop."

"Yeah, I believe that," Eric said. It was an awkward place Calleigh was in but he pulled her up and the officers arrested the men.

"There are two others," Calleigh said, turning to Eric. "They're on the plane somewhere."

"Don't worry Calleigh, we'll get them too," Eric said, smiling. He gave Calleigh a tight hug. "I can't believe I almost lost you again."

Calleigh half smiled. "This guy wants me dead," she said. "Its going to keep going until something happens to him."

"We're working on it Calleigh," Eric said. "As of right now though, you'll never leave my sight again."

Another dramatic arrest in progress. The smile on Horatio's face when he saw Eric coming from the terminal with Calleigh was amazing. He knew Eric could do it. Another twenty minutes later and the other two kidnappers were arrested. Horatio stopped Eric. "Eric," Horatio said. "Eric...good job in there." He looked at Calleigh. "How are you doing?"

Calleigh rubbed her lips together. "For the moment, I'm okay." She looked down. "I'm worried."

"Don't worry," Horatio said. "We're working on bringing Christopher Murdock to justice." In Horatio's mind, the man should've been a lifer in Louisiana. No cop killer deserved to have the right to parole. He only hoped that the man's current charges of kidnap and assault along with conspiracy to murder and conspiracy to kidnap, would be enough to bring a higher sentence for the man. Horatio looked at Eric. "You take care of her, okay?"

"Always," Eric said. He escorted Calleigh to the hummer and they drove off in the night.

/EC/

_Next chapter for sure, there will be hiphugger romance. But you know how it goes: first the drama then the romance. Its kind of a repetitive habit with me. Sorry for that. Also sorry for the errors I made with the last chapter. I hate making them. So here's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ohh thanks so much for the reviews. _

_I love knowing what you guys think about the story._

_So here's the chapter and I hope everyone likes it x_

_--/EC/--_

_---  
_

Chapter 12:

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you. _

----

The dinner Eric had planned was nothing like he'd expected but of course, what did he expect at midnight. They'd found a hotel just outside of Dade county for the night and Eric stopped off at a late night restaurant to get some food. He was hungry and he knew Calleigh was hungry as well.

"Slow down with the drink Calleigh," Eric said, watching Calleigh down another glass of wine. He'd sipped wine with Calleigh before, but now she was downing it like an alcoholic.

Calleigh poured another glass of wine and drank it holding the liquor in her mouth, finally swallowing it. She made a face at the bitter after taste. "Three times one week, four times in my life. Its too much."

Eric grabbed Calleigh's hands as she went for another glass. If he had known that wine would be Calleigh's escape route, he would have opted for soda instead. "I know, Calleigh. I know things have been really complicated lately, but this is not the way to go."

"Eric, I know," Calleigh said. "I just...I just, I don't know. What happened to life when it was simple? Someone has got it out for me."

Eric drank a little more and looked at Calleigh. "Who is this guy that keeps coming after you?" he asked.

Calleigh stared out the window at the endless night. Midnight. It has always been known as the darkest hour of the night and boy did it prove its meaning right now. "His name is Christopher Murdock and he killed my partner fifteen years ago. When the investigation went to trial, I testified against him and he said that he would get out but they were all threats. It was like that situation with Hank Kerner a few years ago."

"I don't like the idea that criminals are after you like that," Eric said.

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "I don't like it either."

They finished eating their meals in silence; Afterward, stripping down to their underwear since they didn't have a change of clothes.

With the day that Calleigh had, she just didn't feel comfortable with being naked right now. As much as she hated how much the tank reminded her of the events of the day, she just couldn't part with it. She figured she was safe in Eric's arms right now...but the top was more of security for her.

Her back was pushed against Eric's chest; Eric's arm was wrapped around her waist but Calleigh moved his arm up and under her breastbone. Calleigh held on to his arm tightly, staring out in the night. The night was clear but Calleigh looked out at the night in fear. At any moment, she expected the window to shatter and again more men would come and take her, compromising her life.

Eric squeezed Calleigh gently and inhaled a deep whiff of her hair. Despite the day, her hair still smelled of vanilla shampoo; the kind that just drove him crazy. "Calleigh, they had you for six hours." He swallowed. "What did they do to you in that time?"

A chill ran through Calleigh's body and she just didn't feel safe. Eric noticed how antsy Calleigh was and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "Its okay Calleigh, you're safe, we're safe."

"I know, its just...I just can't shake the feeling." She turned her attention off the window for a moment and glanced around the room. Everything seemed normal and in place and besides the wind outside, everything was normal. "In the six hours though, they did nothing. It was mainly him getting cheap feels but nothing major."

"Calleigh they touched you?"

"Eric, its okay. Nothing major happened. They drove around, trying to kill time for the flight. I think they debated on driving out of state but they must have known about the set ups you all set up."

"But Calleigh, they groped you. They can't get away with that."

"It wasn't a they, Eric, it was more like a him. It was just one guy and his hands were probing but I was pretty good at keeping him off." She laid her head on his chest reassuringly with a smile on her face. The truth was those guys stripped her of her clothes and even though nothing major happened, their hands took a field trip with her body, examining more than whether or not she had something on her that would trace her, but they seemed to be more interested in how her skin felt under their hands; the trust was, not one inch or her body go untouched from the men grasps. "You know Eric, I have been thinking a lot about us."

Eric smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thinking about us is always a good thing."

Calleigh positioned her body so she was laying on her back. She tangled her leg between Eric's. "I've been thinking about our life together. You make me happy and safe." She sat up a little. "I can't help but feel that we're being watched."

"Its okay Calleigh," Eric said. But he noticed how unsettled Calleigh was so he turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "I'll check and make sure everything is okay."

"No Eric, you are not going to leave me in this room," Calleigh said, sitting up sharply. She realized how needy she sounded at the moment. "I'm just saying that I just would rather if you stay."

"Its okay Calleigh," Eric smiled. "I'm not going too far. Just over here." He glanced around the room, checked the lock on the door again, made sure the windows were bolted and everything was in its rightful place. Once he was certain everything was secure, he returned back to bed. He shut off the light and held Calleigh in his arms. "You've had a bad day today," Eric said. "Why don't you get some rest."

Calleigh had to admit she felt warm and safe in Eric's strong arms. She snuggled closer to him and buried her head in his chest. His body warmth equaled love and safety to her. With his other hand he stroked her hair.

"Eric that feels good," Calleigh said, enjoying Eric's hand massaging her scalp.

Eric raised his eyebrows at Calleigh's choice of words. He didn't want to upset her tonight but tomorrow he would have to break the bad news about their featured video, one that they should have never been the star of. One that should have never been in circulation in the lab. He kissed her forehead again.

"Good night Eric," Calleigh said tiredly. "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," Eric said softly. "I love you too."

----

The sun was slowly rising on Calleigh's face. When she could literally see the sun while her eyes were closed, she flipped her eyes opened and closed them again. A very bright day, possibly a new and exciting start. Calleigh turned her head to look at Eric's face and was met with brown eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Eric asked.

Calleigh smiled; her eyes stayed fixed on his. "Good. What time is it?"

"10:20am," Eric announced.

"What?" Calleigh thought she was incapable of sleeping past 7:00am. Work days she usually got up around 5:45am, weekends were at least 6:50am. Calleigh tried, but she was never successful at sleeping past 7:00, not until today at least.

"Don't worry," Eric said, laughing. "Horatio didn't expect you to come into work. And as far as I go, he's not expecting me today." He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other arm, Calleigh's head was laying on it. He softly massaged the back of her hair.

Calleigh closed her eyes in appreciation and brought her hand up to his. "I really want to take a shower. I just want to get refreshed."

Eric smiled. "Well, we can go if you're ready. I'm not sure where we'll go. My apartment is trashed and I'm not sure if yours safe."

"We can just go get some clothes and a few items," Calleigh suggested. "I feel really strange in just a tank and gym shorts. Its just not me."

Eric smiled and then he frowned. Her last statement reminded him of what he needed to say. "Calleigh, at the lab, everybody knows about us."

Calleigh bit her lip. "I knew Horatio knew, at least I thought he knew but who else knows?"

"Possibly the entire lab," Eric said.

Calleigh frowned. She knew Eric wouldn't tell and she hadn't been in work since the start of this...but...she began to panic. "They found out didn't they?" Chills ran through her body. Calleigh ran her hands up her forearms and felt the goosebumps.

"Its probably under control," Eric said, trying to calm her. "We worked on trying to control it. Somebody taped us and sent it to the department via email."

"Oh God," Calleigh panicked. "I don't want people seeing me intimate like that." She ran a hand through her hair. "How many people do we know have seen the...have seen us?"

"When my apartment was ransacked, Horatio found the note. And the instructions to watch the DVD. I didn't know you had the video in your computer but since the DVD case was close to your computer and windows was pulled up, I pushed play and..."

"Horatio saw my body fully naked and God knows what act we were in and its something that nobody should see from me. Who else?"

"Ryan."

"Oh god, he's not going to let me live that down," Calleigh said; her cheeks were fully flushed in red and goosebumps continued to pop up on her body. Then she got serious. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Eric said. He hated not being sure and out of control of the situation. "Ryan re-routed the sent emails to go to Spam. So hopefully, its safe there."

"Yeah right," Calleigh said. "Stetler is just the person that checks his Spam. He's probably more prone to check his Spam mail more than his Inbox."

Eric grabbed her hands. "Calleigh if Stetler finds out, we'll just tell him that it happened before the fraternization rule. And if he's a pervert and watches it, than he's a pervert."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, he's only a pervert if he's watching your ass. If its mines, well...I don't know. I see the way he watches as I walk away. It's probably his dream to see me naked and that DVD would turn to his little porn." He cheeks blushed again. "I don't want to be the object of Stetler's thoughts when he's whacking off."

"Whoa Calleigh," Eric said, smiling. "You went off on another subject. Lets go get some clothes so we can freshen up."

"Yeah," Calleigh said, smiling. "The subject did change a bit didn't it?" She still didn't like the idea of an intimate video of her and Eric circulating around the department but being with Eric now, things didn't matter. She wondered what would be her repercussions when she returned to work How would she feel then? Calleigh wasn't sure if she would ever be able to face Ryan again...or Horatio. Horatio saw her naked...Oh God this was bad.

Almost sensing how Calleigh was feeling, he reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay. No matter what happens."

--/EC/--

_Hmm, I tried to work on the romance, I don't think the chapter is too romantic, _

_so maybe the next chapter will be better. But please review and let me know what you think x  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks so much for the reviews, they are always inspiring and mean a lot to me_!

-Chapter 13-

----

The day's mission started out at Calleigh's apartment. It only took thirty minutes from the hotel to get to the apartment. Along the way, Eric called Horatio and informed him on their location and what was going on at the moment. Horatio, in turn, told him the news about 'the DVD.' Turns out, having the video spammed had been a failed attempt and many of the day shift had seen the video.

"I can never go into work again," Calleigh sighed. "Its just to embarrassing. I built years of being a professional in all aspects of my life. This movie I just...its going to break me."

"Calleigh," Eric said, pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be okay. Its really going to be okay." He didn't like the idea either of a sex video of him going out either. Eric was into a lot of things but making videos wasn't one of them.

----

"Mr Murdock," Horatio stated, "you're going under for piracy, if you don't give me a name now." Horatio had run his course. This little situation needed to be settled before superiors started an investigation on the lab.

"Piracy of what?" Christopher Murdock mocked. "Oh of that bitch blonde cop? I didn't have nothing to do with that movie. But tell me something Lieutenant, did you watch the video? Was it hot enough for your taste? What does your department think of it? Better yet, maybe your department would rather see a gang banged video with her." He smirked loudly.

Horatio pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on his waist. "Your antics are getting old," Horatio said harshly. "If anything happens to her consider this your last day of sunlight."

"Lieutenant, throughout all of this, I have never touched the woman, well not until that ass beating the first time but she's a big girl. She can take care of things herself."

"Get him out of here," Horatio said to the awaiting cop. He waited for them to leave the room before he called Eric. "Eric, make sure that you take care of her. I have reasons to believe that you all are being watched. These guys are ruthless, they will kill you and not care so watch yourself out there and be careful." He hung up the phone and headed down the halls to check on Natalia and Ryan.

----

"Where do we really go from here?" Ryan asked. Even though he was the veteran CSI between himself and Natalia, she seemed more logical.

"Well I definitely wouldn't want to say wait around for Christopher's next move," Natalia said. "I mean, this guy...its the lowest of the low. How could you distribute such a-"

"We might have problems," Ryan said, cutting Natalia off and looking out in the halls. The wicked man himself made his grand entrance on the CSI floor. He watched as Stetler sauntered around breezily for a minute, peeking his head in doorways, looking for something or someone. Horatio appeared, seemingly out of thin air and he started talking to Stetler.

"Man, this guy," Natalia said. "And when I say that I'm talking about Stetler and Christopher Murdock."

---

Calleigh had dozed off to sleep. Eric knew that she was tired, they hadn't exactly got the best sleep in the past few nights. Eric had been on guard through the night, making it impossible for him to fall into his usual deep sleep.

God, Calleigh looked so peaceful right now. Her eye twitched just a bit and he could tell that she was dreaming. He hoped that she was dreaming about him. He only dreamed about Calleigh. He went to bed late at night thinking about Calleigh and woke up early in the morning with her on his mind. Eric played in Calleigh's hair for a minute before placing a kiss on her eyes. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

Eric got up and looked outside the window. Nothing but the open beach. It was Calleigh's apartment and he wasn't sure if these guys knew where Calleigh lived or not. Eric knew he wasn't taking chances and if these people came near Calleigh, he would shoot without hesitation.

He got up and headed to the kitchen. It was the afternoon hours now and he knew Calleigh would be a little hungry being that they hadn't eaten at all in the morning. He grabbed a pot and turned on the radio. Ironically, the song _"I don't want to Miss A Thing" _was playing. Eric was pretty sure he would sing that song at their wedding...pshh... he would sing it to her now, oh he would _definitely_ sing it to her now. Eric started up on some pasta. He would make his 'famous' dish, the one he took to his family gatherings: Alfredo Spaghetti with lemon zest.

After seven minutes of preparation, there was nothing left to do. Eric sat down, at the table, paying attention to the words of the song. How he just longed to have Calleigh in his arms at the moment. They could probably dance and just have a ball and as if on cue, Calleigh walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were in here," she said happily, inhaling a deep whiff of the food. "Smells good."

"Its a surprise," Eric said happily, escorting her to the living room. "Calleigh," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "You mean so much to me. I love you so much. I have been in love with you for a long time now. You hear that song in the background? That's my soundtrack love for you. But do you want to know something? Words can never really express how much I love you, I mean I love you Calleigh, from the inside out. It frightens me that in my lifetime, I won't be able to show you the entire depth of my love. I mean, each day, there's a new reason to fall in love with you more."

And if that wasn't enough to push Calleigh over the top, the lyrics of the song started to kick in. _I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this._

That little warm, fuzzy feeling came back to Calleigh and she bit her lip but couldn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in her neck.

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment, for the rest of all time.._

"Oh Eric," Calleigh said, tears flowing freely down her face. Of course she never cried but this...she was over run with emotion and love and Eric was just so perfect. He held her so tenderly, so gentle, so loving, so caring...she could go on forever. "Eric I love you," she whispered. "You wouldn't believe how much." She felt Eric grin.

Eric's arms drew closer around her waist and he whispered in her ear. "I could stay like this forever, Cal."

The room was silent and they just stood in the living room, Calleigh wrapped in Eric's embrace, both enjoying each other company as the last chorus of the song played. _Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing..._

-----

I know I kinda left it on a cliff hanger or something, I'm not sure what you would call it, but I just had to. It would be kind of awkward to ruin their little moment right there. But I promise more Eric/Calleigh moments in the next chapter. So here's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, so please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks so much for the reviews. As always they're very encouraging!_

-Chapter 14-

She didn't know how she did it but Calleigh found herself back at work a few days after the kidnapping incident. Horatio insisted that she finish the week off, being that it was Friday, but Calleigh insisted that she come in. She'd already been out of work for a week an a half due to conflict of interest, sick leave and personal time. She'd drive herself insane if she spent another moment out of work.

Back to doing what she does best, Calleigh fired off rounds into a target, analyzing bullet striations in a case the team were currently working on. The Christopher Murdock case wasn't officially closed but he had the team in a foreign nature; they were literally working with their hands tied behind their backs. Horatio made a motion for Christopher Murdock's sentencing to be raised higher with the new charges but the District Attorney only approved of known charges: the kidnapping an assault and conspiracy to kidnap which only sentenced fifteen to forty years with chances of parole after four years. Horatio tried to tell him about the murder charges in Louisiana but the man was only interested in the Florida case.

Calleigh finished analyzing the bullet, wrote a report and left out the lab to give her findings to Horatio. The case was locked and solid and then she heard it. The whistle...the whistle as if a guy thinks a girl is hot and makes that whistle to let her know.

"Nice rack Duquesne," some guy said. Calleigh didn't even know who he was. "You're really perfect on all aspects of everything."

Calleigh kept walking, rolling her eyes to ignore the comment. One of many to come.

"Damn and the way you shake that..."

Calleigh turned on her heels. "You know what? I could report this to Internal Affairs and file a sexual assault case against you. Would you like that?"

"I'm not assaulting you," the guy said, blushing slightly. "I simply was giving you a compliment."

"I'm telling you to stop now," Calleigh said furiously. "Before I make a complaint."

The guy bit back a retort and walked away.

Calleigh waited until she could see him get on the elevator and continued on her way into the lab. Oh the emotion that she felt at the moment. Lab techs and other department personnel, looked up from the see-through glass, watching as she walked by. She was unsure on whether or not they were watching because of the video or because of how for the past few weeks she's been the victim in the cases.

"Calleigh," Ryan called from A/V. "Did you find the striations? Horatio has got him in interrogation now and he can get this guy if its a match." He himself didn't feel comfortable with looking Calleigh in the face. He could deal with her being the victim, which was hard picturing her as but the sex video. God. Who knew Calleigh was so sensual?

"Yes," Calleigh answered. "They were a match to the .45, although I must say..." and then a smile formed on her face. "...I might just have to upgrade my gun collection. The Smith & Wesson's .45 ACP semi-automatic is a beast."

And there she went off, talking about guns as if it was porn..or cars...yes cars. Ryan didn't want to use Calleigh and porn or even sex for that matter in the same sentence. "Alright thank you. Do you want to give your findings to Horatio or do you want me to give it to him?"

"You can," Calleigh said. "I need to take a break." With that said, she transferred the report over to Ryan and headed down the hall towards the break room. Before she could even make it to the break room, Stetler appeared. He had a smug grin on his face and Calleigh knew he was out to get her. She could handle it.

"CSI Duquesne, I need to have a word with you. I'll walk you down to Internal Affairs," Rick said, sticking his fingers in his pocket.

Calleigh bit her lip and cut her eyes. "How about I walk you." She pushed ahead of him and pushed the elevator button to go down. _Going down. _Something her mind...or his...should even be thinking about right now. The elevator opened and after a few seconds in the elevator, they were finally on the floor of Internal Affairs.

Minutes later, Calleigh sat in Rick's office; he behind the desk, she sitting in an arm chair across from him.

"Ms. Duquesne, there is no way to beat around this." _Beat_...No she had to stop this. "Eventually this was going to come up some time. I'm sure you are aware of the...shall I say...very intimate video that's been spreading through the department e-mails like a wildfire aren't you? The chief is coming down on me about you and Delko's fornication. I know you are aware of the fraternization rule?"

Calleigh raised and eyebrow, "you do know that video was given to the department by a criminal. One who was took part in planning an assault on me."

"Okay, but there's no denying that those images were you. Calleigh I could see you face, clearly on the tape."

Calleigh grabbed the small charm of her necklace and rolled it around between her thumb and pointy finger before she spoke. She hated the idea that Rick Stetler watched her naked body, watched as she did sinful things to Eric, watched as she lost her professionalism and turned into...she didn't know what to call it. He heard her sweet cries, her moans, the way she called Eric's name... "You know you have no credibility with that, right?

"That video can stunt what cases you work on in the future. Not just you but Delko also. Come on, we're talking about careers here," Stetler said, clearly enjoying the moment he'd put her on.

Calleigh decided to take the approach that she'd talked to Eric about earlier. "That video was before the whole fraternization rule."

"Yeah, I could believe that, but an isolation of the video shows the year, on the calender, in the background. The rule was set in 2007...its 2009 if you haven't noticed, the same year on the calender."

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled deeply as Stetler continued to run down details of the video and fines and how the lab could lose accreditation and the department could be dragged down, along with a bunch of other useless facts.

"You and Delko are suspended for three days without pay. After that, you're on a pay leave at least until we've figured this out."

"That video hold no credibility. You received it from a criminal," Calleigh argued.

"That video could also be used as a anonymous tip," Stetler retorted.

"A tip that you received from a criminal," Calleigh continued to argue. "The bottom line is, information received from a criminal is not credible unless it pertains to a case. There's nothing here that leaves that suggestion that what we did caused a crime...unless the crime was in fact we did something to you." She raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stetler breathed.

"Exactly the way it means," Calleigh said. "Unless you've been using the video for your personal time."

"Alright Duquesne, out of my office, now!" Rick said, standing from the other side of the desk.

Calleigh left the office without another word, making her way towards the CSI Lab floor.

---

"Mr. Regal," Horatio said, staring out the window. "The striations from the .45 was a match to the same one found in Courtney Baker. The bullet...was extracted from your gun. Care to tell me why you killed her?"

The suspect sighed. Courtney was secretary at the company. Needless to say, she was pulling the business under. You know, times like this, we can't afford any slip ups. The housing market is hard enough as it is. She was waving customers payments in exchange for sex. So she had to be taken care of."

Horatio drummed his fingers along his hip and looked disgustingly at the suspect. "Take him," he said to the awaiting officer. As he watched the suspect being led out by the officer, he noticed Calleigh standing at the window. He'd wondered what happened to her. This was her investigation, yet Wolfe brought him the results and led most of the interrogation.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, stepping outside the room. He noticed her gaze stayed fixed on the window. "Calleigh," he repeated. This time she looked at him. He exhaled. "Is everything okay?"

Calleigh nodded and gave a small, unnoticeable smile. Then she shook her head no. "Rick has suspended me for the video," Calleigh said, glancing around the place. Eyes were on her. One lab tech just stared at her and ran his tongue over his lips. If it was true you could kill someone with your eyes, there would be a lot of dead people in the lab right now, just from the gaze of Calleigh's eyes. Her eyes softened a little as she looked at Horatio. "This was never any of my intention."

"I know it wasn't," Horatio offered sympathetically. "Why don't you take a break right now and I'll go talk to Stetler?" Horatio himself, deleted the e-mail. As a matter of fact, he didn't even check the headline of the mail. He'd saw a glimpse back at the apartment and decided that was just something he'd rather not see from his CSI's. He watched as she walked away and headed towards the elevator to find Mr. Rick Stetler.

/EC/

_Hey, just want to say thanks for reading the chapter. I know exactly what I'm going to do with the story now. _

_Its funny because I wrote this around midnight last night (I couldn't sleep) or I was scared to sleep. _

_I watched this movie called "Wicked Little Things" and it was the most scariest movie I ever saw. _

_Anyway though, I'll try to have another chapter up soon. But I must say that the story might end soon. _

_Thanks everybody for your support on the chapter. So please leave a review to let me know what you think xx  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews, as always, they're encouraging!_

-Chapter 15-

Eric sat in the break room, reading the news paper and eating some lunch just as one of the lab techs came in. "What's up?" Eric said, giving one of those head nods.

"Nothing much with me," the lab tech stated. "But what's up with you and Duquesne? I didn't know you two were...well together like that. Lucky man," he patted Eric on the back. "She's a good catch. She got those..." he put his hands up to his chest in a gesture as if he had breast and gave a squeezed. "...man those are-"

"Why don't you shut up," Eric yelled, standing up. "We didn't put that video out and we definitely wouldn't want to show it off to the department."

"Well okay," the tech dragged, frowning his face. "If I could-"

"You realized that video was captured and distributed by a criminal, one that's constantly trying to sabotage her?" Eric was in the man's face now and ready to attack.

"Eric," Calleigh said, shaking her head no. She came in the room unnoticed. "That will only make things worse." She wasn't aware of the bases of the conversation but for Eric to get riled up like that, she was sure it had something to do with the video.

Eric let the man go and watched as he scurried out the room. He sighed. "Calleigh, I'm so sorry this is all crashing down on us. I never thought that the moment that we'd finally get together that it would just crash."

"You know what Eric? Everything is going to be okay. Eventually this will all blow over, right? At least they all think we're hot." She couldn't believe how smug she sounded but it was the truth.

Eric smiled. "You're amazing Calleigh." They locked eyes for a moment and then someone walking by stole the moment. Eric looked at the window and realized it was Rick Stetler.

"I found out that Rick watches the video and uses it on his personal time," she said. "And I think we might be suspended."

Eric sighed. "If its not from the criminals, its from IAB." He glanced at her for a moment and breathed. "I'm supposed to meet up with Wolfe to brief up about that Christopher Murdock case."

"Of course," Calleigh said. "We'll talk later." She watched as Eric left the break room and went to the refrigerator to get a something to drink.

---

Finding Stetler wasn't a hard task; Just as Horatio pushed the elevator button, the door opened up on the lab floor, revealing an angry Rick Stetler and two other agents behind him. "Duquesne and Delko have to leave the building immediately," Rick said. "If their in this building any longer-"

"Rick," Horatio said calmly, "let's talk."

Rick followed Horatio towards his office when they walked passed the break room, he happened to get a glimpse inside. "See that's one of the many reasons why they need to leave," Rick said loudly. "This is a job, not love connection. Have you heard about the investigation in Chicago where two married doctors were arguing in the operating room and that resulted in the death of their patient? CSIs' Delko and Duquesne both have sensitive jobs. One mistake can through an entire case of track."

Horatio stopped in his tracks and turned to face Stetler. "I have never seen an argument between them. They are two of the best CSI's Miami has ever had-"

"Yeah if we want to keep it that way, then this has got to stop," Rick said.

Horatio's cheek twitched the way it does when he's angry and trying to suppress his anger. "That didn't stop you with Yelina did it? And I'm not talking about back in 2003, I'm talking about last year when she came back."

"We didn't sleep together and if we did, we sure as hell wouldn't document it," Rick said angrily. "If you haven't realized your CSI's made a sex tape that everyone in the department has seen, including brass who's coming down on my ass about this rule and what their doing!"

"Rick," Horatio, ever the calmly, started. "They didn't make the video. The video was sent to the department by a criminal, who in the past two weeks, has put many kidnapping, assaults and murder attempts on CSI Duquesne. That was just one of the latest schemes from the criminal."

"Yes well you're overlooking the fact that Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko were featured in a sex tape that got out to the department. Obviously, they are in a relationship!"

Horatio held his head down. "I haven't seen any evidence of that around here between the two," Horatio said. Obvious he was getting under Stetler's skin. Horatio shifted positions. "I want my CSI's reinstated."

"Your _CSI's_ broke a rule," Rick retorted.

"Rick, you and I both know you aren't getting anywhere with this. Why don't you go back you to you're office-"

"The point is," Rick started. "Duquesne and Delko are suspended and they must leave the building immediately."

Horatio sighed. "We'll play by your rules now. They're still going to be paid on their_ three_ days out and when they come back they will be fully reinstated."

"Fine," Stetler said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. It was one of those gestures that Horatio seemed to hate. "I'll just go down to the break room and escort them out. You know protocol states that they must be escorted out."

"I'll escort them out," Horatio said.

Stetler stared at him for a minute. "Horatio Caine, always trying to be the hero. Carrying the world's problems on his shoulders. Who's going to save the hero when the hero can't save himself?"

Horatio cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, no, of course not," Rick said, knowing he didn't want to get into an argument with this man. "I'm just saying you need to stop taking on the problems of your little CSI's before brass comes down on you. Because your name is going to be the one I bring up when this little thing blows up."

Horatio nodded his head one time. "My lab, my problem." His cheek twitched. "Beat it."

Rick stared at him for a second, then made his way down the hall back towards the elevator.

---

Calleigh drank another swallow of her soda before the break room door opened. She prayed that it wasn't a lab tech or one of the other personnel. She looked up and noticed it was Natalia.

"Hey," Natalia said, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a small bag. From the bag, Natalia pulled out a sandwich and put it in the microwave. "How are you doing today?"

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm good."

Natalia looked at Calleigh. "We're going to get that guy and get him good," she said hopeful of the situation. "I'm really sorry that the lab saw the...well you know." She got her food from the microwave and sat at the table.

"Smells good Nat," Calleigh said, smiling. "But anyway you don't have to be sorry." She sighed. "I have a problem with the people around here who think that they can make a comment about you after something like this happens. You know what I mean?"

"Actually I do," Natalia said, swallowing down the food she had in her mouth. "A similar situation happened to me when I was in high school. I was sixteen, a sophomore. This wild, crazy party brought the worse out of me and the guy that I was with had a video camera and taped me while I was drunk. Not to mention, all of this was done without my consent and he held it against me." She took a drink of her water. "So when I didn't agree to do what he wanted me to do, he showed the video to his friends and his friends showed friends and before you knew it, there was a rumor about me going around the school."

"Wow," Calleigh said, taking another swallow from her soda.

"Yeah," Natalia chuckled slightly. "Rumor stayed with me until senior year." She was interrupted with Horatio coming in the room.

"Excuse me ladies," Horatio said dryly, "but Calleigh can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure." Calleigh drank the rest of the soda and threw the can in the recycling basket.

As soon as they were away, Horatio started talking. "IAB still want you and Eric suspended." He shifted his position. "You both didn't do anything wrong and you're still going to get paid. Come back to work next Thursday. Everything will be just fine by then." He turned his attention to her. "I know you two will always look out for the benefits of the lab. I also know that you can't help the matters of your heart. Take the next five days and do something fun. Everything that's been going on lately, take a vacation to the Keys or the Islands." Horatio looked up just in time as Eric was walking in their direction.

"H, you wanted to see me?"

Horatio nodded and dropped his head. "You two have done nothing wrong and its out of my hands." He sighed. "Three days and that's all."

Eric nodded his head accepting what Horatio was telling him. Eric knew the situation was out of Horatio's hands. Horatio always tried his hardest and chances are, what was happening was the least that could be going on right now.

"Just take this time and go on a vacation. We'll be here, the team, working to bringing Christopher Murdock to justice." He saw them to the elevator and watched as they left. "Be safe and Eric...take care of her."

Eric smiled. "Always." Eric always had a special kind of bond with Horatio. One, he'd always been Horatio's right hand man, that proved itself in the countless investigations and rescues they'd worked together in. Two, Horatio was his brother in-law, plain and simple.

"So what do you want to do with our new, unplanned vacation time?" Eric said. "Five days, that's a lot of vacation time."

"It is," Calleigh said. "We can talk about it when we get home." She looked up at the various windows that overlooked the Miami streets, from the lab and saw a pissed off Stetler in the window. His lips were drawn in a tight line. Calleigh turned her attention back to Eric. "Yes, when we get home."

/EC/

_Here's the chapter ;) I really hope you guys enjoy it. I've decided that the next chapter will be the last one. Hopefully, I can have that up tomorrow or Monday. So please review and let me know what you think. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, as always, they're encouraging x_

-Chapter 16-

"Stetler can go to hell!" Calleigh said freely. She thought over in her head what she said and couldn't believe she let her thoughts slip. Of course she thought about many ways Stetler should be tortured but she never openly made a hateful comment about anyone...ever.

Eric face lit up and he started hysterically laughing. "Wow you said that with a lot of conviction. Remind me again to never get on your bad side."

Calleigh smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh Eric, I don't think you could have ever been on my bad side," she said playfully with a full smile on her face.

Eric smiled. "So I guess its set huh, Key West it is."

"Yes, its going to be great," Calleigh said happily. She knew she sounded a tad bit overjoyed, considering the terms of the vacation but what more could she ask for? She had a five-day, work free vacation with a great boyfriend. The last time something like that happened was when she was with Jake and they went to Antigua. It was a nice vacation as well, but they discovered after the third night they couldn't spend time around each other like that. With Eric, it was different. They'd already been together, basically inseparable for the past two weeks so five days, without the stress of the job, would be lovely. It was enough reasons to be giddy.

They continued to pack. With any hope, they would try to leave around two o'clock so they could at least make it to Key West at six o'clock. A nice, romantic dinner on the terrace of some restaurant, overlooking the sunset and ocean would be nice and what they hoped for. Afterwards, perhaps a swim.

Calleigh finally got everything packed; a few swimsuits, a couple of daytime outfits, three night time dresses, shoes, the other necessities and her gun and she was ready. Eric carried her bag to his car, she locked up her door and they headed to his place so he could pack up.

They arrived to Eric's house about fifteen minutes later and got out and headed up to his condo. As soon as the door opened, Calleigh gasped. Somehow she totally forgot about the entire incident. _How could she really forget really. After all, it was the incident where the entire department found out how she and Eric really got down. _

"We're going to have to do something about our living situations when we come back," Calleigh said, walking with Eric to his bedroom. "Perhaps we can consider moving in together." She couldn't believe how many of her thoughts were just rolling off her tongue like that but she didn't regret saying them. They were, after all a couple, so it would be nice to live together. Plus, Calleigh realized in the past two weeks, how much Eric had been there and it was just...nice.

"Definitely," Eric said, revealing the dimple in his cheek. He packed his suitcase with swimming trunks, some shorts, some pants, not too many t-shirts but he packed tanks, the basics and since Calleigh was loaded, he added some guns from his gun collection, laughing as Calleigh named the all as if they were the reindeer's that pulled Santa's sleigh.

One-thirty and they on the Miami highway, driving south to Key West. It would be a long ride ahead even considering it was a four-hour drive, without traffic.

----

Just because Eric and Calleigh were gone from the lab, that didn't stop Stetler from starting an investigation into the lab. It was the second half of the day, a little after two o'clock and Rick was making a second trip on the CSI floor. He got off the elevator with two men behind him. They walked through the lab as if they were the men in black. First stop: Natalia Boa Vista.

The team's current case was the Murdock case. They were still trying to gain evidence against this man for what he did to Calleigh and even Eric. After all, Eric's apartment was vandalized. Natalia was running a q-tip on the DVD that was personally delivered to Eric's apartment when Stetler basically burst into the door. "Ms. Boa Vista, I'm going to have to ask you stop what you're doing and come with me," he said.

Natalia looked confused and her mouth hung open but just so she wouldn't look stupid she asked why.

"Well for one, you led an investigation that your colleague had connection too. That would make this more of a conflict of interest and put the suspect in a bias situation."

"Rick you know that's bull and you know it," Natalia said. "The man kidnapped her and tried to kill her twice."

"Yeah, but this team shouldn't covered the investigation," Rick said smugly. "Alright Boa Vista, I'm not going to tell you this again, drop what you have and come with me."

Natalia sat down what she was working on and walked out the lab, rolling her eyes. She noticed Horatio down at the elevator and while Stetler was explaining to the 'fill in' about what to do, she took that time to talk to Horatio. "Horatio," Natalia started.

Horatio shifted positions and tilted his head and looked in her eyes. "Go with him now, spill nothing about the investigation, we work to keep this man behind bars."

Natalia nodded her head understandably and turned her head and saw Stetler and his goons behind him. Stetler looked at from Horatio to Natalia, then pushed the elevator. "You know Horatio, you're not going to be able to save your team forever." The elevator beeped.

"No, but just like family I want the to know who to trust and who not."

"Cute Horatio," Stetler said, stepping inside the elevator.

As soon as the elevator closed, Horatio went to Ryan and told him what was happening as far as IAB investigation inside the lab goes.

----

"Eric, I love this song," Calleigh said happily. She didn't know where all the sudden burst of energy was coming from but it wasn't trying to go anywhere soon. "I wonder why there playing it on the radio." She pulled her hair in a ponytail. "It goes like this Eric.." she started singing. "_If every word I said, could make you laugh, I'd talk forever..._"

Eric smiled and glanced at her for a moment. She was starting to let her guards down and relax. This was going to be a great vacation.

About an hour later, Eric pulled into the hotel. The valet took the car as bellmen took their bags and put them on carts. They went into the hotel and stopped at the desk. "Reservations under Delko," Eric said professionally. They both were very lucky to get a room, and not just any room but a great room, at the last minute. Had it been spring break, it would have been impossible.

"Ah yes," the clerk said, typing stuff into the computer. "I would just need some ID and a credit or debit card."

Eric pulled out the mandatory ID and handled it over. After a few minutes, they were given key cards and headed up to their rooms.

"Will that be all?" the bell man said.

"Of course, thank you," Eric said. He cleared their luggage away from the floor. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 6:00pm. "Calleigh, I want to take you out to dinner. A nice romantic one."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah? Let me get cleaned up and we can go."

Eric raised his eyebrows as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Okay, lets go get cleaned up."

Thirty minutes later, they were all cleaned, dressed and checking the guidebook that was left on the desk, trying to find the best restaurant in the Keys. The found it and no matter about the cost, they would have a good time and all expense.

It was all planned out. They pulled into the restaurant and so far, fantasies were coming true. They got a table that overlooked the ocean with a soft breeze and orange sky. "Reminds me of our first date," Eric said as soon as they were settled into the table.

"It does," Calleigh said, "it also reminds me of our first kiss on the beach." The wind blew her hair as a waiter brought a bottle of wine to the table.

"Calleigh, I'm so glad we got a chance to take this vacation. I just really want to spend quality time with you. You mean everything to me. Remember earlier you sang that song? If every word you said, could make me laugh, you'd talk forever? How ironic is it that it does. I love when you talk and it always makes me smile."

"Eric...its the same for me I love when you hold me. You give me so much comfort." They nearly had tears in their eyes.

Eric leaned over the table and stole a kiss from her lips as the waiter came to the table. Eric looked up and noticed the waiter had a smile on his face. Eric grabbed Calleigh's hands and gave them a firm squeeze before he leaned in closer to the table. He put another kiss on her cheek and then stood, moved to her side of the table and got down on a knee. "Calleigh you know you mean so much to me. We've been best friends for seven years and even though we've only been in a relationship for a short amount of time, I knew I loved you before I met you. So," he looked up at the waiter who lifted the top off the plate, revealing a small box. Eric grabbed the box off the plate. "Would you, Calleigh Duquesne, be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Calleigh looked around and noticed anyone in close proximity of their table was watching and gawking and just waiting for an answer. A broad smile formed on her face and she got goosebumps as she saw his smile. "Yes. Yes Eric, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Eric slipped the ring on Calleigh's finger and leaned in for another kiss as the crowd around, cheered. Boy, if he'd known earlier, they would be vacationing in Key West, he would've gone all out for her. Luckily, with the staff at the restaurant and great weather and a string of good luck, he was able to pull off his entire plan. He kissed her again as their food arrived at the table.

---

Far away, on the inside, near the area where some of the staff bust dishes, sat him. He had a string around is neck, a pair of binoculars at his eyes, watching as the 'perfect' couple got engaged. "Yeah," the man said, picking up his phone. "They're here now and I think its time to ruin their little party."

"I'll make my move soon," the person on the other end said. "You just stay and keep an eye on them."

/EC/

_Okay, this was supposed to be the last chapter and I was going to end it with them going on vacation, but I think can make a few more chapters out. This will be the last situation though. And I know there was a cliffhanger at the end, but soon enough, you guys are going to find out who it or they are. Pinky promise, there will be no more hard core drama so rest assured and I'll try to have another chapter up soon. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews, they're always encouraging! x_

-Chapter 17-

Bright sunlight flooded the hotel room. Eric knew he should've pulled down the shades but there was so much going on last night. After the dinner, he and Calleigh came back into the room, changed into swim wear and went swimming. It was the most beautiful thing.

Calleigh moaned and buried her head in Eric's shoulder. Eric pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Calleigh's body warmth felt so good and her hair, Eric loved the way it brushed against his chest. "You don't have to get up right now. We're on vacation, sleep until you aren't tired." He kissed her forehead.

"Well I'm not sleepy anymore." Calleigh stretched and then started laughing. "Stop it Eric!" She moved his hand as he tickled her stomach. "You're so cruel. I hate being tickled." Of course she was only joking though.

"Aww," Eric expressed, smiling. He moved some hair out of her face. "I just wanted to see your smile this morning."

"Eric, you don't have to tickle me to make me smile. Seeing you is good enough." They lay in bed a little longer and then Calleigh started talking. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Actually, I could stay like this forever," Eric said. "But if you want an activity, I was thinking that we could go deep sea scuba diving, you know, see life underwater."

"That seems cool," Calleigh said. "Then, how about after that, we go to a racing track. I bet you didn't know I love car races."

"Well I knew you were fond of them, I found out you loved Nascar about five years ago. Remember that case we did? You said you loved Nascar racing then."

"And you remembered? That's really sweet." Calleigh moved her hand on Eric's arm and rubbed back and forth. "Is there anything that you don't know about me?"

There was a lot of things that Eric wanted to ask but he didn't want to ruin the mood. In time, he would eventually ask. Everything had its place in time. "What did you think about me when you first met me?"

"Well, Calleigh hesitated. "You were nice. I really don't know how I felt about you. I used to be really playful with you. But then...you know, Speed... I miss how we all used to hang out. But over the years, you've become a best friend to me and now...we're engaged. So...what did you think about me?"

Eric pulled Calleigh closer to him. "When I first saw you, I somehow knew that we would end up like this. Not like in a quickie kind of way but we would be laying side by side because we were in love. Of course, I thought it would be sooner..."

"Yeah, about that, I guess I was more afraid to be with you. I love you and you're my best friend...I just didn't want to ruin that. But now that we are together, it doesn't feel weird. I thought it would be weird but its not," Calleigh said. "So you ready to start the day?"

"Yeah." Eric pecked a kiss on her lips. They both got up, showered, got dress, swimsuits in bags and headed down to the dining room for a nice, hearty breakfast buffet.

---

"This is the diving regulator," the instructor stated. "The mask will go over your eyes and nose so you'll have to breathe out of your mouth. Keep your lips tightly around the mouth piece."

Calleigh's eyes turned a light green color. Whenever Calleigh was curious or anxious, her eyes always got lighter. She gulped. There was no way she would be able to do this without fear. Sure she was a great swimmer but forty feet below water, anything could go wrong. And of course, she rarely feared anything but scuba diving? Scuba diving held limits and lets just say, Calleigh Duquesne didn't do well withing limits.

"We're going to start you off at the surface," the instructor said, handing her a mouthpiece. "Right now, try holding your nose and breathe out of your mouth."

Calleigh closed her eyes and plugged her nose. Simple. Simple little breaths. Easy, that was really easy.

"Okay, you've got it so far, now we'll get to the underwater practice in one minute. First things first though, let me explain the equipment." He gave a thoroughly explanation. "Alright, now you two can put on the wet suit."

Eric and Calleigh put on the wet suit. "I can't believe how much of a newbie I look," Calleigh commented.

Eric laughed. "Calleigh you're doing great. Don't worry about it." They finished dressing and made their way over to the pool. This was going to be the test. They both strapped up with the fins and the other diving equipment.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Calleigh said, more out of nervousness but she tried to play it cool. This was definitely not the time to think about getting nervous. They started off in eight feet of water. Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand as the instructor started talking.

"Okay, tuck your head under water and try breathing from your mouth."

Calleigh did as she was told and it was weird. She brought her head back to the surface a few minutes later and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Its okay, try again."

Calleigh went underwater again, she stayed a little longer that time, but resurfaced. "Its not working."

"Its okay. Its weird at first. You stayed longer that time," the instructor encouraged.

"How about she use the full mask?" Eric suggested. "Its a more comfortable way of breathing."

"Okay, we can try that. Let me get one."

They watched as the instructor left the pool. "I am so sorry, Eric," Calleigh said. "That is just really hard."

Eric smiled. "You look so cute trying," he said jokingly. "Its fun watching."

Calleigh splashed him with water. "I don't think its fun. Gosh Eric, you're so cruel," she teased.

"I'm cruel," Eric teased. "You just splashed me with water!" He noticed her got her to smile. "But seeing you learn is amazing. You're really good at almost everything."

"Thank you," Calleigh said. "You are too."

"I found one and its ready for use," the diver instructor said, coming back to the pool. He noticed Eric and Calleigh in their little moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Its okay," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay here's the full mask," the instructor said. He showed her how to put it on. "Its really not used often in underwater exploration unless you're searching for something for more than two hours. It gives you the benefit to breathe out of your nose and mouth so you'll have that comfort. Now lets just see how you do with going deep underwater."

The test began. After twenty minutes of practicing, they headed out to the boats and drove to the safety zone in the water. They were connected with the safety line and along with the experts, dove into the water.

---

Still keeping up with his assignment, the man made that call to his boss. "Yes sir. The couple are out on the water, deep sea diving. Yes, I've been following them all day." He looked at his watch. 11:45. "Alright, well see you soon."

"Of course," Rick Stetler said, smiling. He had them now and with the help of his private investigator, he would have enough proof to sink Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne. "As soon as I finish my investigation inside this CSI lab, I'll be heading to Key West." Oh the man was desperate. It was Saturday and he was the only one walking around the building. He truly had no life...

/EC/

_So here's the chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review to let me know what you think. xD_


	18. Chapter 18

_OMG, I can't believe how successful this story has been. Thanks to everyone who read. It was very fun to write. Your reviews were always encouraging, so please enjoy the last chapter of the story. :)_

-Chapter 18-

/EC/

"_All I am, all I'll be. Everything in this world—all that I'll ever need is in your eyes, shining at me..." _ They'd really partied out. Everyday was an adventure with Eric. They went to the race track, swim, ate, went out on a boat and now they were singing in the hotel's karaoke night. Eric was first on the microphone and was singing his heart out to Calleigh. _"When you smile, I can feel all my passion unfolding. Your hand brushes mine..." _He got off stage and grabbed Calleigh's hand. Everyone cheered. Calleigh felt that a majority of Key West knew they were engaged. _"And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I...I do Cherish you. For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice. I will, love you still. From the depths of my soul, its beyond my control-- I've waited so long to say this to you. If you're asking do I love you this much...I do..." _Eric closed the song and was awarded by a round of applause's. "Thanks," Eric said. "That's my fiancé right there. We got engaged a few days ago but I always knew she was the love of my life. Calleigh," Eric said, turning his attention to her. "I love you."

Calleigh's face blushed red as everyone looked at her and expressed awww's and sweet wishes for them. "I love you to, Eric." She smiled. Nervousness took over her as it was her turn to get on stage and sing. Calleigh stood up and adjusted her black dress. She and Eric decided to match; He wore a black shirt and black pants black shoes and she wore a black, strapless dress that was so tight around her boobs, they were threatening to reveal themselves. That was paired with red heels and simple jewelry. "I just want to say thank to my fiancé. Eric, I love you so much. Words can't express how much you mean to me. This has been an incredible five-day vacation with you and it really mean so much. I love you, so here's my song to you."

And as if Stetler couldn't make it any earlier, he sauntered into the hotel lobby and took a seat in the back, smirking as he seen Calleigh on stage. He made himself blend in and look casual. He had it all, all the proof in the world that he needed to build a case against the power couple and take it to the brass, or captain, or somebody above Horatio's Lieutenant rank. He'd heard Calleigh's confession and as her music started up, he had a smile on his face.

The music started up and Calleigh placed the microphone to her face. _"Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound..." _ Calleigh looked at Eric and smiled as she sang the next words. _"I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now..." _She closed her eyes, feeling the lyrics. _"Its like I've been awaken, every rule I had to break and it's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out.." _She opened her eyes. _"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. Its written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo—I pray it won't fade away..." _The music played a little more and she started the second verse. _"Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want and I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget, to pull me back to the ground again..." _She continued singing the song until it was over. "I love you." She was awarded by claps and stepped off stage.

"Seems like that couple really love each other. Anyone else feel the need to confess their love?" The host said, climbing on stage.

"Hmm," Rick thought. Did he want to ruin their little moment right now? Of course, he wouldn't mind. Rick raised his hand and stood up. He walked to the front and climbed on staged.

Eric and Calleigh gasped.

"That's right, Delko, Duquesne, I found out about your relationship and when we get back to the lab, you're finished.

"How desperate can one get?" Eric said, standing up. "You came all the way to Key West to see if Calleigh and I were in a relationship? That's stupid."

"And weird," someone in the audience added.

"And creepy."

"That's horrific and strange."

And then someone splashed their drink on Stetler. "Boo get off stage. You're killing the mood."

"Stetler, why don't you go back to Miami. We'll see you in Miami tomorrow. We can discuss that stuff then."

Stetler looked from Calleigh to Eric and at the crowd of people and decided that it was best if he leave. "This isn't over." He walked away and out the hotel doors.

"Someone alert the Key West police department, there's a freak on the loose. What's got into that guy?" The host said, taking the stage again.

Calleigh looked at Eric and mouthed 'sorry.' Stetler, he officially ruined their night and possibly their careers.

"Don't be," Eric said. "Lets go out and get some dessert. I promise it will be worth it."

After a few moments, a smile rose on Calleigh's face. Stetler didn't ruin anything. If anything, his own pride got bruised. And he hadn't taken anything from them. Calleigh was still very much in love with Eric and was pretty sure that he felt the same about her. "Okay." They left the hotel lobby, jumped in the car and headed to a shop.

"There's this shop here in Key West that sells Key Lime pie and I hear its the best in the country. So, you want some?" Eric said.

"Of course," Calleigh said.

A few minutes later, the pulled in the parking lot of the shop and ordered slices of pie. "How do you like the pie, Mrs. Delko?" Eric smiled. That sounded really good. "I really did love your song tonight."

"Well the pie is great, Mr. Delko," Calleigh said, smiling. "Thanks, but you're full of love songs too. I love when you sing to me."

Eric smiled. "I glad you love it. You should sing to me more too."

They continued eating their pies. It was now 8:20pm. And they would be heading back to Miami, in just twelve hours. Both of them were ready to face whatever would happen tomorrow.

---

Something wasn't right. Horatio turned around and noticed Rick Stetler staring at him in thewindow of the office . As soon as Stetler got Horatio's attention, he invited himself in.

"What do I owe this visit," Horatio said.

Stetler walked over to Horatio's desk. "Your CSI's are done. I have proof that they are dating and not only dating but are engaged. They are out of here today. I'm taking this case to the brass."

Horatio's lips got tight and he released his breath. "If you take this to the brass, you're _done_. They have done nothing wrong and they continue to have a functional work relationship. But if my CSI's get fired or anything out of the ordinary happens," he stepped closer. "I'll be all over you like vultures on a carcass," he said in a dead even tone.

"Your threats don't fade me," Stetler said. "I'll get the ultimate satisfaction here." He started walking towards the door.

"On what grounds did you find out?"

That caused Stetler to stop in his tracks. "I got a PI and found out and recorded the events in Key West. Plus, I went down there and saw them together in addition to the countless videos that shows their fornication."

"Why do you have the videos?" Horatio said. Then an idea came to his head. "I don't care what you have against them. If any of this is brought up, I will report that you use their video for your personal use at work." He tilted his head. "I have proof of that."

"This is about the citizens of Miami, Horatio," Stetler said. "What if they get into a fight at a crime scene?"

"They won't," Horatio said. "And yes, this is about the citizens of Miami and they're two of the best CSI's in the city so they're needed for this team. And Rick," Horatio shifted positions. "You never defended yourself about watching the video for your personal time so..."

"Fine, your _CSI's _are off the hook for now." He walked to the door. "And Horatio, I don't watch the video." He left.

Somehow, Horatio didn't believe it but was relieved that the lab was off the hook for now. He couldn't wait to see his missing members of his team. It seemed that them coming back to work wasn't the only good news they had to spread. He also had good news. He pushed for a higher sentence with the DA and the man decided to send Christopher Murdock back to Louisiana where he would be placed on death row, with a possible execution date in the next six months for the murder of Calleigh's old partner and the additional charges he'd racked up in Miami.

**/EC/**

_**Sorry for the spelling errors in the chapter, especially with fiance, I don't know the correct way to spell it and I haven't been getting much help from the internet spell check. Also, there will be one more chapter, the wedding chapter and its half written now and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!!  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter would've been too big to post as one so I broke it up. So you could consider this part the first half. Thanks so much for the reviews x_

_-Chapter19-_

_**Three Months Later...**_

"You sure you have everything together?" Natalia questioned. "I mean this is the biggest day of your life."

"Yes," Calleigh said. Tomorrow was the day of her wedding. Finally, three months of vigorous planning, it was finally going to pay off. In addition, she had other news she wanted to share with Eric...their wedding day would make her officially four weeks pregnant. She tried on her dress every day, every moment, just to make sure she didn't gain any weight. "Wait, do your dress fit?"

"Yes," Natalia said. "Don't freak out." They were out eating lunch at the restaurant. Alexx was on her way and she and Natalia would put the last minute touches on everything.

The bell above the restaurant door chimed as Alexx made her presence known. "Hey Alexx," Calleigh said, standing to hug her. "I've missed you so much."

"Aww baby, I've missed you too but we just saw each other last week."

"Well it was a long week," Calleigh said. She was pleased with the choices that she made. She and Eric weren't having a huge wedding but something medium sized. Alexx was her maid of honor, Natalia and Valera were bride's maid. Eric made Horatio his best man and Ryan and Frank were groomsmen. The only issue, Calleigh was a little hesitant about her own father walking her down the aisle but everything seemed to iron out at the last minute. "What about the flowers?"

"White roses and tulips," Alexx said. "They're being set up tomorrow morning."

"And the music?"

"The mix CD and an extra copy, just in case, reception music and live band, everything happens tomorrow," Natalia said.

Calleigh sighed. "I'm so nervous."

"Relax baby," Alexx said. "Lets just go to the spa and release all these kinks. Your wedding day is one of the best days of your life."

"It is," Natalia agreed.

"Okay, let's go then." The three of them left the restaurant and headed to the spa.

---

"Ryan," Eric said. He decided it was time to spend some male bonding time around him. Admittedly, it would be for the wedding right now. With any luck, there would be a brewing relationship between Ryan and Natalia. Even though Tara was in the lab now, Natalia was a veteran and he would choose Natalia to be Ryan's date any day. "What do you think about this song?" He handed Ryan the song lyrics. He'd been spending all week trying to find the perfect song to sing for Calleigh. She did say she loved when he sang to her and what better way than to deliver a powerful love song on their wedding day.

"Okay, this song is awesome." Ryan handed the papers back. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks." Eric said. "Make sure you have everything ready. We need to leave in an hour and meet the girls. We're driving down to the Keys for the rehearsal dinner."

"Alright," Ryan said.

---

"And so I propose this toast to Eric and Calleigh," Alexx said, lifting her champagne glass in the air. "Just a confession, I got a little worried when you started dating Mr. Wrong. What was his name? The guy I started calling 'please don't let her marry him.' I knew there were better things in store for you. And, thankfully, you did too." Alexx gave a warm glance at Eric. "And then there was Eric. The guy I would call 'baby' but of course, all of you were my babies. I remember Calleigh, once when you first confessed to me that he could possibly be 'the one.' It was years ago that you confided that in me and I said, 'don't make him wait too long.'" She looked at Calleigh and noticed that she was blushing. Alexx smiled. "Oh I don't mean to make you blush but I could just picture it. I could see Eric down on one knee, asking you to make him the happiest man in the world, him offering you that beautiful diamond ring, you wearing a gorgeous gown. Its may have been many years in the making but Eric was certainly worth waiting for. It is so great to finally see you so happy." She lifted her glass in the air higher. "Good luck to the bride and groom."

Everyone clapped and cheered and clinked glasses. It was a small gathering at the rehearsal dinner. Only Calleigh and Eric's parents, their siblings a few close friends and the regulars at the lab, well the ones that they liked.

Horatio stood up as everyone started to quiet down. "We all want to say congratulations to the bride and groom. We all knew you two were eventually going to wed." He shifted his position. "I met Eric many, many years ago and we have been friends for over ten years. In that time, he has proven himself to be not only a great friend, but a truly good man as well." He looked at Calleigh and then at Eric. "If its one thing I know, Calleigh has made Eric happier than I have ever seen him. I've been friends with both of you for a long time and if its one thing that Alexx said that I ring to be true, we all knew this moment would happen soon. Tomorrow begins a new life between Eric and Calleigh. I wish you both health and happiness and may God bless your marriage."

Another round of applause, cheers and glass clinks. Calleigh and Eric exchanged glances and smiled. This moment was wonderful. In less than nine hours, Calleigh would be slipping into her white dress, heading down the aisle and marrying the guy of her dreams. In the same time, Eric would standing at the altar, watching his beautiful bride, Calleigh walk down the aisle. It was so much excitement.

About an hour later, the dinner was over and Calleigh and Eric started to head their separate ways until tomorrow. "Have fun, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow," Eric said, running his fingers along her shoulders, briefly touching the spaghetti straps of her dress. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

Calleigh smiled and grabbed Eric's waist. "I love you too. Try not to have _too _much fun," Calleigh joked. Traditionally, she was supposed to be heading to her bridal party/shower and he was supposed to be heading to his bachelor's party but they didn't want tradition. True, Calleigh and Eric wouldn't see each other until tomorrow but she was heading to a small gathering that Alexx and Natalia planned and Eric would be going out for a while with Horatio, Ryan and Frank.

Eric smiled and gave Calleigh a hug. He couldn't make himself leave. Calleigh kissed him on the cheeks. "Everyone is waiting for you," she whispered. Eric inhaled and rubbed her shoulders. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." And walking away, Eric felt like he ripped his heart out. He headed out the door with the guys and Calleigh headed up to the pent house, that Alexx rented, to have fun with the girls.

---

The contents of last nights dinner came out in chunks into the toilet bowl the next day. How horrible could that be? It was 6:00am and Calleigh was bent over the toilet, barfing her guts up. Calleigh didn't think it was possible to experience morning sickness this early on in pregnancy so maybe it was the food... oh who was she kidding. She flushed the toilet and stood up to the sink and splashed water on her face...her pale face. _No this is not happening. She was supposed to be the most beautiful thing on her wedding day and now her face decided to take on the features of a corpse. _The bathroom door cracked open and Alexx peeked her head around the corner. "Are you okay?"

Calleigh looked at Alexx from the mirror then turned her body around and looked at her. "I'm fine." Then she touched her stomach.

"Pre-marital nerves?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. She wasn't nervous about the wedding but now, she was starting to get nervous. Calleigh played it off though. "Not really. I was just a little sick this morning. That's all."

Alexx raised her eyebrows, "anything you want to share?"

"Well," Calleigh said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm expecting. I was tested earlier this week when I was late and changes started to happen to my body. That's when I found out that I'm four weeks along so far. I haven't had time to tell Eric, but I'll tell him soon. Maybe after the wedding, maybe after the honeymoon."

Alexx smiled. "You'll be a great mom Calleigh, I'm so happy for you. Don't wait too long to tell him though." She chuckled at her famous words. "Two more hours and you'll be Calleigh Delko."

Calleigh smiled, actually she grinned. "Yeah, I will be. Okay, I'm getting ready."

----

Eric was already up...as if he could really sleep...as soon as the sign of sunlight hit the window, he got out of bed and took a shower. The happiest day of his life. He was sure he hadn't been as happy since the time when he was around ten years old and he went to Disneyland. Everything felt like a dream from the moment Calleigh told him yes. Today, it sealed the deal on everything. After his shower, he shaved, got a hair cut and finally after what seemed like years, he got dressed.

_**30 minutes until the wedding...**_

"I really hate ties," Ryan commented. "And the heat is stifling..."

"Stop complaining, sir-complains-a lot," Frank said sarcastically.

Horatio raised his eyebrows at the men. "Gentleman." He looked around the area. The men were already at the beach. The beach was actually about five minutes away from the hotel. He glanced at Eric, who was running over the final steps of the wedding. "I'll be back," Horatio said.

--

Calleigh stared at her reflection in the mirror: perfect. Everything was perfect. Her hair was put up in a bun, her makeup was subtle, expertly done, the color even returned to her face. And then there was the dress. It was a white, spaghetti-strapped dressed that gathered around the torso and flowed freely to her knees...not the tradition dress but nothing about this wedding was tradition.

"You look so beautiful," Alexx commented, stepping inside the room. Natalia and Maxine came in behind her.

"You all are looking good too," Calleigh said, smiling, looking at their dresses. Alexx, Natalia and Maxine were dressed in cream colored dresses.

"Alright, the ride is here, lets head to the beach," Alexx announced.

* * *

_That's the first part of the chapter. I'm sorry, I know the chapter is late but everything has been happening this week. The next part will be really soon xD._


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Wedding...**_

Everything started off perfectly. Calleigh looked up at the cloudless sky, the sun beat down on her face and she smiled. First, Alexx and Horatio walked down the wedding procession. Next, Natalia and Ryan...who the two of them...looked surprisingly great together. Finally, Maxine and Frank walked down the aisle. Then the moment that everyone waited for the most came. Calleigh appeared...veil covering her eyes and flowers in her hand. She nearly had tears in her eyes as she walked down the aisle and people stood. She was almost near the altar and her dad stood and Calleigh interlinked arms with him. Another joyous moment, her dad decided not to drink on this occasion.

Mr. Duquesne walked Calleigh to the altar and gave her away. At the same moment, Eric pulled the veil up from Calleigh's eyes and Calleigh smiled. Eric smiled back. The preacher began talking and after a few minutes, he opened up the opportunity for Eric and Calleigh to say their vows.

"Yeah," Eric said. "I'll show you." He stepped away from the altar for a minute and headed over to the band. "I'm not the best singer in the world, but Calleigh, I love singing to you." He smiled. "You also love when I sing to you." The music started up. _"If every word I said, could make you laugh...I'd talk forever...I ask the sky just what we had, it showed me forever..." _Eric looked at Calleigh and she smiled.

He was singing her favorite song. _"If the song I sing to you, could fill your heart with joy, I'd sing forever... Forever, Forever...I've been so happy loving you." _He walked back to the altar and grabbed Calleigh's hands and she smiled and then she started singing along with Eric. _"Let the love I have for you, live in your heart and be forever...together my love...Forever, Forever, I've been so happy loving you." _A tear ran down Calleigh's cheek as the music played and Eric wiped it away. Then he started singing again. _"If every word I said, could make you laugh, I'd talk forever...Forever, Forever, I'll be so happy loving you..." _The song was over and Calleigh and Eric pressed their foreheads against each other.

"What a very touching song," the preacher said, turning his attention over to Horatio. "Can we have the rings." Horatio stepped forward and gave the rings. "Okay," the preacher said, turning to Eric. "Repeat this words."

Eric repeated the words, smiling as they were coming out of his mouth. "...until death do us part."

"I do," Calleigh said, smiling. She was fed her lines from the preacher and said those famous last words to Eric "...until death do us part."

"I do," Eric said.

"I am proud to announce Eric and Calleigh Delko, you may now kiss the bride." And at the moment, Eric and Calleigh brought their faces together; Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's back. They broke the kiss and with a hug, Eric whispered in Calleigh's ear. "I love you." She whispered back in his, "I love you too."

----

It was later in the day, everyone started to go there on separate ways. Calleigh and Eric said good bye to their last guest and closed the door. "The islands tomorrow," Eric said, turning his attention to Calleigh and hugging her.

Calleigh gave Eric's waist a squeeze. "I'm excited." The she started nervously biting on her bottom lip. "Eric..." Calleigh stopped talking, wondering if she was making the right decision to tell Eric at this moment.

"What's up?" Eric said, escorting Calleigh over to the bed. "You're not thinking you made a big mistake are you?"

"Of course not," Calleigh said, touching his cheek. "I just wanted you to know that I'm...well I have some good news...a few weeks ago, I was late and so I went to the doctor and found out that I'm four weeks along in pregnancy."

Eric's eyes lit up. "We're having a baby?"

Calleigh smiled at his reaction. She never had doubts that he wouldn't be happy. "Yes we are and I'll say eight months from now, the baby will make its entrance into the world."

"Calleigh, I am so excited," Eric said happily. "Tomorrow is the start of our honeymoon, I can't believe we got five days off work."

"I know," Calleigh said, settling into Eric's arms. "Good night."

---

_I don't actually know how to end a story so that's the way I ended it. There might be a sequel, I don't know. But if I can't think of a plot for another story, I'll add another one, just a brief of Calleigh and Eric's life with their baby. Thanks for reading x_


End file.
